Love has its tricks
by HaruhiUsangie0808
Summary: Alicia Silvermoon has a lot in her mind. She is a witch whos grandfather hates her, sent her to ouran and has met the host club. She suddenly felt a connection with Kyoya Ootori, but her family disaproves. why? will they fall in love? Suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC . I do own some additional characters

Another normal day at Ouran High (as if they were ever normal). Haruhi Fujioka was walking down the hallway looking for a place to study. The library was full of people and the hosts were all in there making promotions of themselves. Even though Haruhi had to do it too, she felt like it was too much attention. Between classes and hosting there was barely enough time for studying.

As she was walking she noticed a person was standing in front of the art room. That person was not dressed in the Ouran uniform, so it couldn't be a student. The person was wearing a red and white t-shirt that went all the way to the butt, long pants, sneakers, and a cap that covered the hair. That person looked like he was trying to hide something or better yet he or she was hiding.

The person sensed the presence of Haruhi and turned around to look at her. The person had big blue eyes, rosy cheeks and pink juicy lips. Even with all those clothes covering her, it was obvious the person was a she.

- Can I help you? - said Haruhi in a serious tone. Actually she always talks like that to a stranger.

- I don't think you can Haruhi. - answered the girl.

- How do you know my…- before she could finish her sentence, a tall man dressed in black walked in, as if looking for something.

- Excuse me young man, - the man said to Haruhi- have you seen a young lady about this high, blue eyes blonde hair, wearing a white and yellow shirt, and white skirt?

- No I haven't, you should try the library. I saw a lot of people there.

- Thank you young man.

The man walked away and as soon as he was out of sight, Haruhi turned to the girl in front of her. She was smiling and looking at the art room.

- I wonder if its open- said the girl, clearly not paying attention to Haruhi. She opened the door and walked in. You could see from her expression that she felt happy in that place.

"This girl is kind of strange" thought Haruhi, "Who would be happy in an art room"

- Who are you? - said Haruhi without thinking.

- Oops, sorry for my manners. My name is Alicia Silvermoon, and that man looking for me was Frederick. I know he is kind of serious but he tends to be sweet in times. As for your question of how can I be happy here, it's simple. I'm an artist. I love paintings and music. Those are my two favorite subjects.

- How did you...

- Know what you were thinking- Alicia finished Haruhi´s question- you are so obvious Haruhi. You don't need to be a psychic to know what you are thinking.

Alicia was looking fascinated at the art pictures, when a blonde gentleman came in. He was as handsome as a prince, but she thought he was not as he appeared.

- Haruhi, where were you? I was beginning to get worried, my daughter.

- You didn't even noticed when I left did you Tamaki-sempai. TT

- Of course I noticed- said Tamaki, then he turned around at Alicia and looked confused- Hey Haruhi, who is the young man that's looking at the art gallery?

"God he doesn't see that he is a she" thought Haruhi. You could hear Alicia giggling at the couple. It was funny that he didn't notice her gender, which means she has a good disguise.

- My name is…- Sabrina though for an instant- My name is Edward Silvermoon. Nice to meet you.

- But you said…- Haruhi said before she was shut up by Alicia.

- I'm new here at Ouran. I got transferred from America.

- It's a pleasure to meet you Edward- said Tamaki with his well known courtesy.

- So what grade are you in Edward? – asked Haruhi.

- I'm in first year. I got a music scholarship because of my knowledge in music.

- Is that so- said two boys standing in the door, apparently they were twins. Both with reddish hair and separate hair separating. Behind them were another three boys, everyone as handsome as the next. But she could remember one of them.

- Yes.

- So what instrument do you play Edward? - asked the twins in unison.

- All of them. Every single instrument known to man.

Everybody in the room got a big shock. Could it be possible that a single person could know how to use all the instruments in the world?

- So tell me Edward, how is it you can play every single instrument in the world? - asked another gentleman in the door. He had black hair and was wearing glasses. He was calmer than the rest of the boys. Sabrina thought she had seen him before, but maybe her mind was playing with her.

- Years of practice. My grandpapa always wanted me to do something useful with my spare time; he let me choose between music, dance, or art.

- So you took music- concluded Haruhi.

- Actually, I took all three of them. -Alicia was telling this so calmly as if were most normal thing in the world.

It was true, she had taken those three classes. She was used to working hard to get on her grandfathers good side, tough it was in vain. Her grandfather, Victor Silvermoon was a strict man that always thought that business was first, then family matters.

Edward Silvermoon is actually Alicia's father. The only man that Victor had. The rest of his children were women. Every Silvermoon possessed uniqueness to them. Victor was a book editor, Edward was a writer, Amelia (Victor's wife) had the ability of sculpting and the rest was the same. They all had a great power within any field. But there was something that made them different to every single family in the world, they were magical. Yes they were all witches and warlocks. Same for Alicia, though she only was a half witch. Her father had married a mortal and thus making Victor mad. It was a disgrace to marry a mortal, but having a child out of that marriage was a total dishonor. Everyone didn't care she was a half witch, only Victor was ashamed. Amelia loved Alicia so much that she would never bane her from the family.

When Alicia was born, Victor took the cards in his hands and told the head of the Silvermoon's, the abominable Aunt Matilda, of the disgrace. Aunt Matilda was not happy with this, so she went to the Silvermoon's mansion, but she felt that Alicia was too cute and innocent to be harmed. Instead, Aunt Matilda decided to give Alicia a "gift". She gave her the gift of perfection. Since being half mortal was considered being useless, she was given the power to actually do anything that she wanted. If she studied math, she was a genius. If she wanted to do art, she would be considered a prodigy and so on. But for Alicia this was actually a curse.

- Wow that's amazing- said a small boy with a cute face, holding a plush bunny. Behind the boy was a gentleman, tall but silent.

- Well, enough about me. Tell me who you all are.

- We are the Ouran High School Host Club- said Tamaki with a great smile on his face. - My name is Tamaki Suoh, but may refer to me as Prince Tamaki. This young man is Hunny-sempai, and the tall one is Mori-sempai. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The man with the glasses is Kyoya Ootori. And last but not least, this is Haruhi Fujioka.

- Host Club? I never heard of such a thing. But who am I to question Japanese culture.

- Well this isn't exactly what the Japanese do. - said Haruhi. "Nor anyone else for that matter"

- Oh. How interesting.

- Hey Eddi-chan, have you got to know the building? – asked Hunny- sempai.

- Well I was doing that until I bumped into Haruhi- Alicia was a little nervous. She had never dressed like a boy; she was only doing this to hide from Joshua, her bodyguard.

- Why don't we show you around- said Hikaru Hitachiin.

Alicia looked at her watch and realized it was getting late.

- I'm sorry but I have to go. Maybe some other time- Alicia got out of the room in a hurry that she bumped into Kyoya on her way out. Alicia now knew where she had seen him before.

- He is some strange boy- said the twins.

- But well, we have got to get ready for our customers- said Tamaki.

- I'm hungry. Takashi, can we eat cake now? - said Hunny-sempai in his usual sweet tone. Mori-sempai just nodded. Mori-sempai put Honey-sempai on his shoulders and went on their way.

- Well lets go- said the twins grabbing Haruhi on both ends. Tamaki ran after them franticly crying something about perverting his daughter.

Kyoya was the only one left in the room. He was thinking to himself and wondering. Why in the hell was a Silvermoon in Ouran?

* * *

- I'm here- said Alicia panting after she had ran from the art room all the way to principals office. She had magically changed in the way. She was wearing her usual white ensemble, white blouse with a white skirt and white flat shoes.

- Where were you Miss Silvermoon? I had looked all over for you- said Frederick.

- The important thing is that I'm here. Was Granpapa looking for me?

- Yes, and he is not happy with the little field trip.

- Well, I better get ready for the worst.- said Alicia walking into the office. The office was so big, fully furnished with beautiful art and furniture. Victor Spellman was sitting in one of the seats in front of the Chairman's desk. They were both drinking tea, but unlike the chairman, Victor was more irritated.

- You are late,- said Victor- you know that time is of the essence. If you want to be a great Silvermoon, you have to learn punctuality.

- My apologies Grandpapa. I was looking at the school. If I was to apply here, I have to know where I'm going. And of course, I was looking at the Music room. It's quite beautiful Mr. Chairman. You should be proud.

- Here in Ouran we are quite honored to be able to have all the luxuries and the advantages of any rich person. - said the Chairman. He was a handsome man, in his forties. He kind of resembles the young man he saw earlier.

- How lovely. I'm going to enjoy playing in this school- said Alicia in a happy tone.

- You are not here to have fun. You are here to study. Remember that- said Victor Silvermoon with a harsh tone.

- Yes, Granpapa- answered Alicia in a lower tone.

- Well, now that we got to know each other and that the paper work is all done. How about I invite you all to a dinner party? That way, Alicia could get acquainted with some of Ouran's most important families.

- That would be splendorous. What time and where?- said Victor almost interested.

- Here at Ouran, at seven. It will be the initiation party for Alicia.

- Well, I'm sorry but I can't come. I'm awfully busy tonight with the company meetings. But I will send Alicia here. That way she can enjoy herself for once.

"_OH MY GOOD!!! I feel a celebratory whoohoo coming on… WHOOHOO_!!" Alicia kept silent for she knew that her grandfather would scold her for being imprudent.

- We shall be expecting your presence in our dinner Miss Silvermoon- said the Chairman.

- Yes sir.

- We must get going. I have business to attend to. It was nice meeting you Mr. Suoh- the chairman and Victor shook hands and Victor walked away with Alicia.

Alicia knew that her grandfather was going to scold her, he always did.

- Why were you late? –asked Victor very seriously.

- You must forgive me Grandpapa, I was exploring the school. I must ask, am I really going to the dinner party that the Chairman invited me?

- I have no other choice. He had told me he wanted you to go. I of course said no, but he persuaded me and I had no other choice but to say yes. But I will have you know, if you mess up this presentation I will take you out of that school and lock you up in the mansion. Am I understood?

- Yes, Grandpapa. - said Alicia as calm and serious as she could. Inside she was jumping with joy. Finally her first party!!

As soon as they arrived to the Silvermoon's mansion, Alicia ran to her room and once she locked the door, she started to jump up and down screaming with excitement.

- What's all the commotion? – asked Alicia's cat, Artemis. He was a warlock, but since he had tried to take over the world, he was sentenced to 1000 years as a cat.

- Nothing, I'm just happy because I'm going to my first ball!

- Ok, ok, you are going. Now can you keep quiet? If I don't get my beauty sleep I'm going to get cranky later.

- Well you should do something more productive. Get up and do exercise. All you do is watch TV and sleep all day, you Garfield wannabe.

- Excuse me if I'm not interested.

Alicia was going crazy over her wardrobe. Since she is a witch there is no need to change, she just zapped her clothes on. She was changing into five hundred dresses in one minute.

- Choose something already- said Artemis- You are making me dizzy with all that zapping.

- This is very important Artemis. This is the first, and maybe last, time Granpapa will let me go out. I have to cause a great impression.

- Speaking of impressions, how did it go today? I see you met a lot of people.

- Yeah well first I had to get away from Frederick and then I changed my clothes and that's when I… wait a second. How did you know I met someone?

- If you are implying that I used your crystal ball without your permission, filled it with peanut butter and hid it so you wouldn't notice, then I don't know what you mean.

Alicia took the bed sheets out of her bed and there was her crystal ball filled with peanut butter steins.

- Artemis, how could you? I need that for charm class.

- Well I'm glad I did. Do you know who you just met?

- No, and that's none of your beeswax.

- You met Kyoya Ootori. You have to be careful with that boy. He could be dangerous.

- Ok, let's say I believe you. How in the world is that guy dangerous?

- His father or better yet his grandfather is mad, and I mean really mad at you grandfather.

- How come?

- Long story short, your grandfather discovered that Ootori wanted to rob him so he cut every single connection with that family. Ootori swears that Victor wanted to rob him. But I think there is something else in this big enchilada of a mystery.

- Please, that was a long time ago. I mean just because of some old fight doesn't mean that Kyoya would want to kill me.

- Or would he? –said Artemis in a doubting tone.

- Artemis you are making it worse. Now all I have to worry about is the party and there is nothing that will go wrong.

- Or will there?- said Artemis.

Alicia zapped Artemis and turned him into a clown.

- Oh very funny- said Salem sarcastically.

**What will happen in the party? Will the host club discover Sabrina's secret? What will Kyoya do? Will….**

- Whoa whoa whoa wait a minute- says Alicia- do you always have to do all those silly questions?

- Uh yeah- says Usangie- it's my job.

- Could you do your job without all the questions? You are just making these readers have a headache with so many questions.

- Ok, ok. I just want to do something really quick.

- What? - asks Alicia.

- Come on in you guys.

The entire Host club comes in and says hello to everyone.

- What can we do for you? - asks the twins

- Do what you always do in the end of the anime. Please!! n.n

- Do we have to? – asks Haruhi annoyed.

- Well if you want to be in this story you must- says Usangie.

- All right, - says Kyoya- but we are going to have to charge you double for that.

- You can't charge me I'm the writer- says Usangie

- Do you want this or not?

- Ok (¬¬) - says Usangie- just do it!! ^^

- The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!!- says Tamaki

- We'll see you then!!

_A.N: I know this was kind of silly but I just had to do it. OH GOD!! I'm so nervous. Hope this turns out like I planed. Please don't give it a bad rating I'm only a beginner. Many other things will be explained later, I'm only starting. I will update as soon as I can. Be happy!!_

_XOXO, _

_Usangie n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: this just in!! I still don't own OHSHC characters!! In other news, I am making a fool of myself so I will now go live to the story.

Chapter 2: The encounter

Alicia wasn't going to start school until the day after the party, so she decided to go explore Ouran a bit more. She was especially interested in the host club, and that boy Kyoya. What did he have that made him so dangerous? Or so attractive? He was completely opposite to her. She was a happy spirit when he was a serious dud. Maybe it was just physical attraction. She thought it was a good idea to go in her boy clothes, that way she could go to Ouran without being noticed. But she had to leave her house dressed in her usual ensemble, a white shirt with white skirt and white flat shoes. It was time to leave. She got her things, patted Salem on the head, and went off to school in her limo. Joshua, as always, was waiting for her.

- Frederick I need you to do something for me.

- I'm at your total disposition. Just tell me what you need Ms. Silvermoon.

- I need you to keep your mouth shut.

- Please don't tell me that you are planning another escape trick.

- Well it's not an escape trick. I just want to have fun is all, just before tonight- said Alicia with a smile on her face- and besides it's not like I'm going to kill someone. Just trust me.

Alicia had a great way of convincing people. With her angel face it wasn't any surprise. Joshua sometimes helped her with her schemes even when he knew that he could get in trouble for it.

Sabrina zapped herself to change her clothes, and once she arrived walked out to a new adventure in boys' clothes. She was walking through the hallways when she saw Haruhi talking to the Hitachiin twins. She approached the students and just greeted with a slight hand movement.

- Good afternoon, Edward-kun- greeted the twins.

Haruhi turned around and faced Alicia.

- I need to talk to you, Edward- Haruhi pulled Alicia away from the twins so that they wouldn't hear their conversation. – Why are you faking to be a boy?

- I should ask you the same question Haruhi. Even though I already know the answer. Like I know about the reason you and Tamaki-sempai are so close.

- We are not, I mean, I don't, he doesn't

- You don't have to explain nothing to me Haruhi. Now if you want to know about me you have to ask me when there aren't so many birds in the nest- Alicia pointed to the twins who were "discreetly" hearing their conversation. Once the twins saw Haruhi turning at them, they quickly turned around and pretended to be stretching.

Kyoya was standing in the door of music room 3 pointing the hosts to get in.

"This is starting to get stranger by the minute" thought Haruhi

- All in due time, Haruhi- said Alicia.

"God, is this girl reading my thoughts?"

- Something like that.

Haruhi was confused but she didn't make questions anymore. If she wanted to know she must wait. Haruhi felt a great chill on her back, she turned around and saw Kyoya standing behind her. He was darker than ever before.

"What snake bit this guy?"

- Get inside Haruhi. I need to speak to Mr. Silvermoon here.

- Ok Kyoya-sempai.

Haruhi was walking away and she saw how all of the hosts were looking at Kyoya. Considering that Kyoya wanted privacy, she shoved all the hosts in the music room and closed the door behind her.

- Hey what did you do that for?- said Kaoru.

- Yeah, we wanted to see them discuss- said Hikaru.

- Their conversation is private. And besides, if we hear this conversation, Kyoya-sempai is bound to punish us all.

- Haru-chan is right- said Hunny-sempai- you wouldn't like it if someone eavesdropped. But still this is rather important.

- What do you mean important?

- Oh Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi. So innocent- said Tamaki in his princely like voice- You don't know the story between the Silvermoon's and the Ootori's?

- What story?

- Story has it- started Hikaru

- That Kyoya sempai's grandfather and Edward-kun's grandfather were great friends in the past- preceded Kaoru.

- But unfortunately, they both got in a big fight because they both thought they were stealing the other one's money- continued Hikaru.

- They both denied the whole thing, but the mess was already done. Now the Silvermoon and the Ootori family hate each other- concluded Kaoru.

- Some say it was money, others say that their wives were chating on each other and other say that they were just plain tired of seeing themselves- said Tamaki- whatever the case, no one truly knows the reason.

- So that's why Kyoya-sempai acts weird around Ali… I mean Edward- Haruhi needed to be more careful. If she was to keep Alicia's secret, she needed to be more discreet.

**Outside, in the hallway…**

- What the hell are you doing here, Silvermoon?- Kyoya was not angry per se. he was a bit mad. But he couldn't help it. After what he learned about the Silvermoons.

- This is a free hallway. I can go where I want.

- This is a Private institution. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

- First of all, I am officially a student here in Ouran. And second, why are you mad at me, Kyoya-sempai. I haven't done anything wrong. At least not that I know.

- You know damn right what you have done- Kyoya was keeping a calm voice, even tough inside he wanted to scream at that boy. He normally wouldn't get in the way of anything family related, but you only get one time to face a Silvermoon.

- I have not an idea of what you are talking about- and she didn't. Up until Artemis had told her she knew nothing. But trusting Artemis is like trusting a blind pilot to fly over a thunderstorm.

- Ok Silvermoon. You want to play? Let's play. Why are you here?

- There is something called coincidence. Ever heard about it?- Alicia didn't mean to say it in a harsh tone, but he forced her to do it. He can't blame her for something that happened a long time ago.

- If I hear that you are up to something, Silvermoon, be sure that I will go after you and kill you with my bare hands- he grabbed her by the wrist.

Alicia felt a shiver running through her back. It was electrifying and shocking. She could sense the anger and the fury he was having in the moment.

Alicia had an ability that her grandfather never knew she had. She was a psychic because of her mother's side of the family. She was able to hear what every person was thinking. And if the person touched her, she could feel and see the emotions and energies that person was experimenting. She could also see the future, though that power was still undeveloped.

When she first felt Kyoya, she felt his memory and his confusion. Right now she felt all the anger and the frustration Kyoya was having in that precise moment. She felt bad for producing that emotion in him. She is always used to being on everyone's good side. She was going to have work hard to do so. But that wasn't the case in this moment. She was struggling to break free from his hand.

- Let go of me you big bozo! You're hurting me!- Alicia cried out loud.

- Be warned. I have to go for something more important. But don't forget that I will be watching you.

- That's what you think- muttered Alicia in a low tone.

- What was that?

- Nothing, I'll be careful, Mr. Ootori bozo sir.- She made a bow before he turned and went in the music room. She started giggling. She wasn't one who enjoyed war, but in this case it was going to be fun trying to beat Kyoya. She felt that he wasn't as bad as he looks. Heck, once you see his soul, he was very kind. A bit harsh because of his experiences, but never the less kind.

* * *

- How did it go? Did you run into that Kyoya dude on your little field trip?- asked Artemis. She had gone back to her mansion and was getting ready for the party.

- How did you.. You know what if I see a single paw print in my crystal ball, I will turn you into a cheese ball and serve it to the stray cats.

- Never mind your crystal ball. I want details. Tell me what he did.

- Oh he was very… sweet. He told me something about tracking me down and killing me if I were to mess with him. He also said I was funny. I think we are going to be friends soon.

- You are always so happy go lucky. That's the spirit! So what are you going to do for the party. You can't go dressed as a boy, the chairman knows that you are a girl.

- Well I'm going to do exactly that. Dress myself as a girl. I think it will be an even bigger shocker for Kyoya to know that his mortal enemy is a woman.

- Or maybe it will be worse and he will have less mercy on you.

- Ok, thanks for supporting me- said Alicia in a sarcastic tone.

There was little time until the party so she had to get ready and come up with a plan to get Kyoya to either desist the war or fall in love with her. The second one was optional. She already had the perfect dress to get Kyoya jump out of his socks.

* * *

The hosts were getting ready for a party that Tamaki's father had organized for a new member of the Ouran alumni. They were all dressed in tuxedos and cocktail suites. They knew very little about the new student, only that he or she belonged to a very important family, and it was vital to get on that family's good side.

Kyoya had been ready before anyone else, as usual. When it came to important meetings he was always ready. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, and even Haruhi were looking their sharpest for the gala.

- I don't get why everyone is so dressed up. It's just dinner- whined Haruhi. She was going to stay at home and study her notes, but Kyoya forced her to come. Something about her duty as a host and cutting her debt for hundred yens. Tamaki tried to convince her by telling her about the fancy tuna she never got to eat. While they were waiting for the party to begin, the Twins were going on and on about how Haruhi was going to enjoy her fancy tuna. Everybody was excited to meet the new member of the elite Ouran academy.

Kyoya was hoping Edward wouldn't be showing his face there.

- Kyoya, could you come here for a minute? – asked the Chairman.

- What can I do for you?

- Look this new student is someone very important for me. Her grandfather owns a big company and if things go right the Suoh could get a very impressive ally.

- I will make sure everything goes as you wish.

- Great. Oh and one more thing, she will be arriving anytime soon so I'm counting on you to escort her from the stairs to the room.

- Yes, Chairman.

Finally the party had begun. A lot of families had come to see the new student.

A big limousine had arrived and everybody was in their place. Kyoya was waiting inside to do as he was told to. The other Hosts were helping serve the other families.

Soon enough, a beautiful woman appeared through the door. She was the most magnificent creature Kyoya had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a spectacular silver dress that was made exactly to her size. It made her look like a princess, more than that, a goddess. Her golden hair was placed in a low ponytail, but some small hairs would fall out of place, giving her a graceful figure in her face. She had amazing blue eyes, plump red lips, rosy cheeks, and white silky skin. If Kyoya wouldn't have seen her with his own eyes, he would have thought that such a creature was just a myth. Although he wondered where he had seen her before.

- Come with me mademoiselle. I shall escort you to the dinner.

- Thank you- she said. Her voice sounded like the melodious harmony of an angels choir.

Kyoya gave her his arm so she could put hers around. He gazed upon her eyes and they both felt they could get lost in each others eyes. They were both walking down the stairs. For the first time in a long time, Kyoya actually felt amazed and excited.

Once they were in the room, they felt like no one else was in it just them.

- Tell me, mademoiselle, are there so many beautiful creatures like you in America, or are you escaping from there because of your beauty?

- You could say that- answered Alicia. She realized that Kyoya hadn't noticed who she was.

- Tell me your name, to remember you forever.

- I know that's not the best line you have.

- I never use lines when I'm with a beautiful woman like you.

- My name is Alicia. Pleased to meet you. Tell me your name. Just don't tell me your last name -said Alicia in a seductive voice.

- Kyoya. And I assure you, the pleasure is all mine.

- Tell me Kyoya, are you always so kind to women or is it just because of who I am or is it because you really fell for my beauty?

- I think a beautiful woman like yourself only comes one every single era. Do you believe in destiny, Sabrina?

- Perhaps. Do you?

- If I met you, then yes, I believe.

- Please stop you are making me blush. Oh who am I kidding, continue.

Before Kyoya could say anything else, he was interrupted by the Chairman.

- Miss Silvermoon- greeted the Chairman- I'm so glad you could make it.

- I would never miss this for the world- answered Alicia.

A Silvermoon? How could this be. The most beautiful woman he had seen in his life turned out to be a Silvermoon. This was an insult. But this was disgrace would not be unpunished. He had to plan a way to get back. Suddenly he had a great Idea. The most awful plan he had ever planed in his life.

_**What is Kyoya's plan? Will Alicia be able to stop him? Will there be Romance involved? Will the Host Club butt in? Will I ever stop making these stupid questions? **_

_**Find out in the next chapter: chapter 3: the romantic revenge of Kyoya. (In DVD and blue-ray jajjaaja just kidding jajaja)**_

- So I'm a beautiful mythical creature- said Alicia mocking Kyoya.

- Don't flatter, yourself. You may be beautiful, but not _that_ beautiful- said Kyoya

- Who are you kidding? She is not beautiful, she's gorgeous- said Hikaru

- Yeah, she is a total babe. I would definitely ask her out an a million dates -said Kaoru.

Kyoya punches the twins and turns red. Alicia giggles. ^^

_A.N. Hey everyone, Usangie here. Wooohoo!! Chapter 2 is finally finished!! I will make a third chapter as soon as I can. But please give Ideas, if you have something to say (obviously nice) say it and don't be afraid to give ideas. Well I have to apologize, I may have overdid it in the entrance scene or when Kyoya is flirting with Sabrina. Its just I had to write something and I kind of remembered Tamaki so sorry for the exaggeration. Well got to scadadle. Its soo late. I finished writing this at like 1 am so you better be happy ( NaaI made it because I wanted to so you have no fault in this n.n_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Look!! Up in the sky!! It's a bird!! No, it's a plane!! No, Usangie doesn't own OHSHC characters!!!

**Chapter 3: The romantic revenge of Kyoya**

A Silvermoon? This was the most indignifying thing that has ever happened to him. But this wasn't going to go without a punishment. He was going to make her pay for this. And he had just the plan.

- Kyoya, I thank you for doing this- said the Chairman in a lower voice so Alicia wouldn't hear them, but she could hear them clearly. She had just turned round and they were already talking about her. "Talk about scheming people. Just when you think you are safe, they throw the confidence blanket through the window. TT"

Kyoya didn't like the idea of humiliating her publicly, even though he did want it. He had to get revenge in a more discreet way. Something like making her to fall in love with him just so that he could dump her and make her feel worse. Kind of a pathetic tipe of revenge, but he was not going to steal her. He already had money. And the Chairman needed her to be happy so her grandfather can make business with him. So wooing her to later despise her seemed the most convenient way.

Alicia was too busy with all the other families to pay attention to Kyoya. She had made conversation with a rather strange girl named Renge. It was obvious she was an Otaku, but she had a huge obsession with the hosts. Something they both had in common. She seemed to be the manager, something Alicia was quite surprised. "I guess you need to know all the genres of mangas to be able to act them out. Hmm makes me think, they kind of remind me of manhores. But they seem a bit more different than that." Alicia thought.

She went to see what Haruhi was doing. Technically, she was the only person she knew in that entire. Lucky for Alicia, Haruhi was easy to track down. Beside the fact that she could hear her thoughts from miles away, she was always surrounded by squirling girls.

- Oh Haruhi. You look so refined in your cocktail suit.

- You think? I actually thought it was a bit too much. I mean the only purpose of me being here is for serving you ladies- Haruhi said giving one of her famous shy smiles that made the girls melt (for some strange reason). Alicia could hear that Haruhi was actually bored with all the attention. "Don't they actually have better things to do? I mean right now I could be studying at home"

Alicia started to make a smile as she approached the group surrounding Haruhi. Once Haruhi saw her, she felt quite relieved. "Wow, Alicia came spectacular. So she is the new student."

- Haruhi, how are you? - asked Alicia with a big smile.

"SAVE ME!!" Haruhi was thinking loudly.

- Excuse me ladies, I need to be with Haruhi for a little while. Hope you don't mind- Sabrina started to pull Haruhi away from the group, - you owe me big -said Alicia in a lower voice.

As they were walking, Alicia could hear the girls thinking of how she was so self-centered, while other girls were thinking that she didn't deserve to be with Haruhi. She didn't mind the harsh thoughts, she was just trying to get this over with. Once they were on their own they started explaining their dilemmas.

- Are you going to tell me why you were dressed as a boy this afternoon?

- Well to be honest, I just wanted to explore the school without the suspicion of who I am. Look I don't know if you realized it earlier, but Kyoya Ootori hates me. Or better yet my family. I don't know anything about the feud, but it seems Kyoya does and he wants revenge. He already told me to stay away from him, and even threatened me if I got in his way.

- So why did you enroll in this school? - asked Haruhi.

- You think I wanted to? My grandfather forced me to. I as living a normal, well if you can call it normal, life. I had friends and a life back in America. But every since I got here I have got threatened and been mistaken for a boy.

- Actually, you dressed up as one on purpose.

- That's not the point!! Now I don't know what to do. On one side there's my grandpapa, who is always telling me that I'm not a Silvermoon, and then there's Kyoya, who hates me for being a Silvermoon. Can this get any worse?

Actually it could. Kyoya had his plan ready for action. He went to where Alicia was, but noticed she had moved to see Tamaki and his father along with Haruhi.

- Tell me, Ms. Silvermoon, are you having a good time? - asked the Chairman.

- Oh, yes. I have been enjoying every single minute of it. I am meeting people who seem to be very interesting.

- Well you can always count on the Suoh family for anything you need. Have you met my son Tamaki? -the Chairman pointed to Tamaki who was at his side, while Tamaki made a greeting bow.

- I believe we haven't. You must forgive me, but I have been with so many people that I haven't seen the most important. Nice to meet you Mr. Suoh.

- Please, you can skip the formalities with me. Call me Tamaki. Mr. Suoh is my father. I must say Ms. Silvermoon, you are quite dazzling tonight.

- Why thank you Tamaki. You can skip the formalities with me too. Call me Alicia. Haruhi and I were just talking about how delightful this school is going to be for me.

- No we weren…- Haruhi was shut up by an evil glare Alicia gave her. "You might be enemy with Kyoya-sempai, but you two sure are so alike in many ways"- Haruhi thought. She felt that Alicia was reading her mind, even though she didn't know how she did it. Maybe Alicia was right, she was way obvious in her thoughts that you didn't need to be psychic to know what she was thinking.

- I hope you will enjoy studying here in Ouran. You should come around Music room 3 some time. The Ouran host club would be delighted to have you as a guest, isn't that right Haruhi? -Tamaki was trying to be so prince-like, but Alicia wasn't interested in that. She was observing Kyoya's every move, He was approaching them slowly and he seemed to be calm. Could it be that he didn't mind the fact that she was a girl? No, he wasn't a man to forget things like that so easily.

- Pardon to intrude in the conversation, but the dinner is about to be served so I suggest we should all take a seat- Kyoya meant that message for all of them but he was just looking at Alicia. Even though she was a Silvermoon, she was still beautiful and breathtaking. Her face was giving him a tender smile that made her an ethereal look. They all gathered around a big table where everyone else was sitting as well. There was whine and champagne galore, as well as a scrumptious Turkey roast, Duck a la orange, and, what Haruhi had been waiting for, Fancy Tuna.

Tamaki sat in a chair next to Haruhi, only to be pulled away by the twins, as they both sat on both sides nest to Haruhi. Tamaki was yelling something about him being her father and how he should be at her side. But Haruhi just rolled her eyes. A couple seats farther were Mori- sempai and Hunny-sempai, both next to each other as usual. Mori was placing the napkin on Hunny's lap and another one on his neck.

- Try not to get dirty- said Mori with his deep voice. The girls were so anxious and excited. They couldn't scream, because of the presence of their families.

- Takashi, can we have cake instead of turkey? - asked Hunny with all the cuteness he always used in his boy Lolita act.

Mori said no with his head

- You need to eat more meat.

- But after that can I have a lot of cake?

Mori just nodded.

Everyone was busy with their conversations. Alicia tried to sit next to the chairman and Tamaki only to be placed next to Kyoya. Destiny or coincidence? She sat silently in fear of saying something wrong, but she hated the silence in a conversation.

- Tell me Kyoya, are you always such a stalker? I noticed that you didn't let me be alone. – said Alicia trying to talk about something but soon regretted making that question.

- I only hunt what I want. And if it means I have to stalk, then yes.

- You are an intriguing man Kyoya. You must come from an interesting family for you to be like this. Why don't you tell me about your family- "maybe that way I can plan what to do" thought Alicia.

- There is nothing interesting to say about them. My father owns a big business and my brothers are all doctors. I'm the third son, so my family always compares me with my brothers.

- Well at least you have brothers and parents. I'm an only child and my parents died in a car accident when I was just a baby. I have been raised by my grandparents ever since. But when my grandmamma died, my grandpapa began to be even more distant with me. Always telling me that if I want to be a real Silvermoon I needed to be the best at everything. And even when I do everything he wants, he still is so distant. I don't know what a family is. Or at least what it feels like.

Kyoya never realized Alicia's problems. He always thought of her as his enemy. But he wasn't there to worry about her. He had to stick to his plan. He had to be more careful and not get his feelings involved.

The Chairman stood up and made a noise with his cup. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the Chairman.

- Today, we celebrate the arrival of a new member of the Ouran alumni. We welcome you Ms. Silvermoon. I know we will be pleased to have you here, and I hope you will be as happy as the rest of the students in being in this institution. For Ms. Silvermoon!

- For Ms. Silvermoon! - everyone raised their glasses and made the toast.

Alicia was smiling at everyone, but got really nervous when Kyoya got close to her and whispered in her ear – I am happy you are here. Maybe after this we can step outside and talk more privately.

She didn't know what to do. She just nodded slowly, giving a big gulp of nervousness down her throat.

Everyone was served with their plates. Alicia ate turkey and had a glass of water to drink. She never liked the idea of drinking alcohol. She tried to be very silent, but was still nervous because of Kyoya. She tried hard not to demonstrate her emotion.

In the other part of the table, the twins were telling Haruhi that there was no more Fancy tuna. Haruhi frowned. "you got to be kidding me. TT"

Once the dinner had ended, all the families were getting ready to leave. Alicia went to see Haruhi, only to be stopped by Kyoya.

- You and I need to speak in private- he said in a sly voice.

- I was just going to go to see Haruhi.

- Haruhi will be there when you return. Right now you belong to me.

That fraise made Alicia have chills run all over her back. The single thought of her and Kyoya alone, gave her more chills. The couple walked outside. There was a big fountain, covered with flowers around it.

- What do you want to know Kyoya?

- I want to know why I have this feeling that we have met before.

- In another life maybe. In this one is very improbable.

- Why?

- You and I come from different families, different countries. I doubt we have met before.

- Are you afraid of me Alicia?- he said getting close to her.

- No. I'm no afraid of no one- she said stepping back.

- Then why do you constantly walk away from me?- approaching her even more.

- I don't know. You, you, make feel, so, so…- Sabrina bumped into the wall. No place to go. Surrounded.

- So what? Weird? Strange?-he surrounded her in the wall with his arms- Or do feel the same attraction I feel when I'm with you?

Alicia opened her eyes wide. Was he admitting that he felt something for her? "Oh god, what have you gotten me into?" she thought.

Suddenly she felt a spark between them. They were so close, he could feel her breathing heavily. The hearts of both of them were thumping at a great speed. So close. His lips almost on top of hers.

- FREEZE! - Alicia chanted and pointed. Time had stopped. "What am I doing? This guy wants to kill me and now he is trying to kiss me. What a great first encounter experience. Or better yet second." She got out of Kyoya's arms and she pointed, ending the spell.

Kyoya almost kissed the wall. "What the..."

He turned and saw Alicia heading for the door. How did she escape his arms? He ran after her and got to stop her just before she opened the door. He turned her around and almost by accident it happened.

His lips on top of hers, in a soothing movement. Her lips were so juicy and tentative, everything he had expected about it. They were both enjoying the kiss. She let go of everything and put her arms in his neck while he put his arms around her waist and touched her back skin. So passionate, so tender. Both of them lost in a fantasy world. When they both separated their lips, they both had to catch their breath to keep in control.

She knew what she was doing. She separated from him, turned around and went running out the door. This can't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. Well at least not until later. She ran to limousine, and told Frederick she wanted to leave. Once she arrived at the mansion, she ran through the stairs and went directly to her room.

She didn't know if she should cry, be happy or just be ok with it. Her emotions got in the way. If she was to have Kyoya as an enemy, she couldn't afford to fall for him. Especially not after a kiss. Just one kiss.

-----

Kyoya had been left in the patio all alone. He had to admit, her kisses were impressive. Still it wasn't the kiss that was important. Or was it? He looked at fountain. His thoughts were only focused on the experience of possessing those plump red lips.

"No!" he thought, "this is not a real kiss. I mean she is a Silvermoon. Maybe she planned the kiss. But it didn't feel that way"

He needed to focus. He will never, NEVER, fall in love with a Silvermoon.

"_Never say never" _he heard in his head.

**Is this the start of a new romance? Will Kyoya be able to separate his feelings from the mission? Can Alicia be able to love him even when she knows he hates her? Will the Silvermoons and Ootoris find out? ****Will Haruhi ever get to eat fancy tuna?**

**Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 3: the test of the hosts.**

**Coming soon to a Fanfiction near you.**

- Hey, where was I?- said Tamaki with a pout on his lips.

- Aww sweetheart. I'm sorry, but I needed to focus on Kyoya and Alicia. But if you want, I can make it up to you by showing you a commoner's bookstore- said Usangie

- Really? Oh my dear princess, you make me the most happiest man on earth. I will forgive you for this.- he started to give Usangie a bear hug

- Ok, ok sweetie. Let me go. I cant breathe!!

**A.N.**_ hey everyone!! Well as I promised. Here is the third chapter. I had an idea of how to make Kyoya and Alicia be separated. It's just not good. Can anyone give me ideas of what the feud should be?? Really appreciate it n.n_

_Please review!!! Ok bye for now, until next chapter n.n_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hello I'm Usangie, I'm not here right now, but I don't own OHSHC nor Sabrina the teenage witch characters, but if you want to reach me leave a message after the beep…(pause) BEEEEEEEEEP.

**Chapter 4****: first day impressions.**

**A.N.**** I'm sorry for the change in the title, it's just that I wanted to extend the story a bit and also that title wouldn't work in this chapter. So my apologies. (u.u) enjoy either way!!**

Kyoya was waking from what seemed to be a long sleep. He normally doesn't pay attention at what he dreams at night but he had a feeling that dreaming about Alicia and her kisses wasn't a good sign. He got up and dressed in his Ouran uniform. He then went downstairs and got breakfast. His sister was sitting on the table, it seemed that even when she was married and lived in another house, she still keeps coming back.

- Hello, brother. My, we got up on the wrong side of the bed.

She was referring to the fact that he looked more serious than ever. He had a grim look on his face and seemed to have no idea about it.

- What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be taking care of your husband instead of being here? Your husband will not like it.

- Relax. He went to a symposium in Rome. He will be there for a week, and since I am all alone in the mansion I asked him to come and see my family. But the problem seems to be on you. What happened?

- God, what do you care? - Kyoya snarled at his sister. He seemed angry but angry at himself.

- Ok, I won't ask. But you are going to have to tell me sooner or later. - she started eating her eggs and ham. She had learned a lot of commoner cooking in her mansion. Thing was, she was only able to cook eggs and ham without burning them. Kyoya wasn't in an eating mood, so he only ate an apple.

He went to school a bit earlier. Once he got to Ouran he had nothing else to do except prepare some things for the host club. He went to music room 3 and there he saw Tamaki sitting in one of the sofa chairs.

- Kyoya, _Mon ami, _I wasn't expecting you so early. What, may I ask, is the reason for this change in you're routine.

- Tamaki, can't a guy wake up early and not be questioned about it?

- My, my, it seems that your reunion with a certain Ms. Alicia Silvermoon last night made you a little grumpy.

- How did you know about that?

- Kyoya, you weren't exactly the most discreet person in all the party. It was obvious that you were with her. For heaven sakes man, you couldn't get your eyes off of her. When the party was over I saw how you took her away. And tell me Kyoya, what is it like to be in love with the enemy of your family?

- She is my enemy but I didn't do anything. We were just discussing some terminal maters.

- Terminal maters? Like what?

- Well for one, to stay away from me or from anything related to me.

- Kyoya you didn't look like you were doing that. Especially when that kiss happened. Tell me, Kyoya, do you like her or are you planning something?

- You saw the kiss?

- Don't change the subject. Tell me your intensions with that girl. And now that we are in that subject why don't you tell me about the feud.

- I guess I don't have a choice do I. Well, it all started……..

---

Alicia was excited for her new day in school. She even got up earlier to get everything she needed. Artemis was asleep as always but once he heard Alicia grunting about not finding something.

- Hey what's all the ruckus? Some people are trying to sleep here.

- Shut up and be useful. I can't find my charm bracelet. You know, the one that aunt Athena gave me on my birthday.

- What do you need it for? You are going to be studying, not in a fashion runway. Nobody will notice your bracelet.

- You don't get it. That bracelet is magical. Anyone who uses it will be able to see what the other person has in their soul.

- And you need it to see your darling Kyoya´s soul. I know what you are going to see, pitch black. That guy has no soul, just like the rest of his family.

- Aren't you being a little cruel to the guy? I mean just because he belongs to a family doesn't mean that he will be like them. I mean look at me. I'm not like my grandfather, am I?

- Well believe it or not, I have a feeling that this guy is up to something. Especially for the way he was always with you in that party.

- Artemis! Stop eavesdropping on me with my crystal ball!! And so you won't be able to touch it I hid it somewhere where you wouldn't be able to find it. And no, you won't be able to find it.

Alicia turned around to find her bracelet in the hanging in the mirror. She checked herself in the mirror. That Ouran uniform wasn't half bad. Well it was kind of uptight but it was pretty never the less. She had her hair in a bun and she had light makeup on. She was ready for anything that Ouran could throw her. She then turned around to grab her back pack, but artemis wasn't there. "Oh well, I won't get to say goodbye to him"

She left to her limousine and went on her way to her new school. Once she got there, she went on searching for any of the people she had met in the party. Some students looked at her with fascination. Others were envious, but she didn't care what they thought of her. It was always the same everywhere she went.

She saw Haruhi talking to the Hitachiin twins and she decided to go talk to them, considering that they were the only ones she knew most.

- Good Morning, Haruhi.

- Oh, hi Alicia. How are you? - said Haruhi. The twins looked at Alicia kind of confused. They wondered how she knew Haruhi if they only got to speak to her in the party. But they both decided to keep quiet.

- Well for one I'm excited and on the other side I'm kind of nervous. I have a day full of activities.

- What are you going to do today? – asked the twins in a mysterious tone.

- Well first I have to go to classes; I have a lot to catch up. Then I have to go practice my music. Oh, and Tamaki invited me to music room 3 for a presentation to the hosts.

- Tamaki-sempai invited you to the host club?

- Yeah. Well I don't know how this whole host thing is but I'm bound to get it. And I also have a little surprise for them.

Haruhi and the twins looked confused. They were wondering what she could be doing for them. The bell rang and everyone was getting inside.

"This girl is getting stranger and stranger every time we meet." thought Haruhi.

- All in due time Haruhi.

"God is she really reading my mind?"

Everyone was inside. Alicia was going to be in the same class as Haruhi and the twins. As everyone sat down and started chattering about Alicia, the teacher walked in.

"I wonder if I can she will accept a date with me." thought a boy sitting in the front part of the class.

"So this is the famous Alicia Silvermoon. Her grandfather must be very rich. She really is so beautiful. I think we will get married" thought another boy. Alicia was frightened at that commentary. The rest of the girls were thinking that she was pretty and how they wished they were like her.

During the entire class, she knew every answer by heart. Whether it was math, science, language arts, or anything else, she knew it all. She even beat Haruhi. Everyone was actually very surprised. "If only they knew" thought Alicia.

The class had ended, and Alicia was surrounded by boys who asked her if they could carry her books or go on a date with her and girls were trying to make friends with her.

She went to music room1 and started to practice her piano playing. Everyone was looking dazzled as she played "Fur Elise" on the piano, one of her favorite pieces. She was only concentrating on the music. She had to escape somehow. She then saw him. Standing in the door with his imposing presence. Looking at her deeply with his black eyes. She tried to keep playing, she wasn't going to get distracted so easily. She got bored of the piano, so she played the violin. And so on, she changed her instrument every fifteen minutes. She proved her ability of playing all the instruments in the world. Almost all of Ouran was in the music room1 to see her play. Once she finished playing every instrument in the room, everyone started clapping. She was a music prodigy, a genius, rich, and to top it all off, she was beautiful. Kyoya had to admit that if there weren't any feud between their families, she would make the perfect wife. Alicia didn't seem happy. She was more serious than she usually was. From the corner of his eye he saw something like a cat's tail but when he looked at it again, the tail disappeared.

The hosts were all reunited in the music room 3. Their theme of today was "a walk in Paris". So everyone was dressed up in French designer clothes. All the girls were around their favorite host. The one who knew the most about this subject was Tamaki. His prince-o-meter was on its highest. Alicia didn't know where to go.

- Hey Ms. Silvermoon- said the Hitachiin twins. They were dressed in matching blue pant and stripped shirts, with their burette covering their hair. The rest of the hosts were dressed in that way.

- Oh, hello Hikaru and Kaoru.

- Ms. Silvermoon, would you like to play a game? - Hikaru said in a playful voice.

- Well, ok. I don't have anything else to do.

- Lets play the "which one of us is Hikaru game"!! – The twins said in unison. Alicia looked at the twins very carefully.

- This one is Hikaru- she pointed to the right twin- and this one Kaoru- she pointed to the left twin.

- Uhoh, you got it wrong! -they both said in unison.

- No, I'm correct. Hikaru has a playful tone in his voice, while Kaoru has a more mature tone. You two may look alike, but you are totally different in your mind.

She actually figured it out thanks to her bracelet. Her mind reading power didn't work because their minds were thinking the same thing, her failure in the game. The bracelet let her see their Souls, and they had different souls. From now on it was easier to do so.

- Alicia, dear, you made it- Tamaki said from his couch.

- Well I couldn't miss it. Especially if you invited me. - Alicia was approaching the sofa he was sitting at. There were a load of girls surrounding him. Every girl seemed to be dazzled at him. Once Sabrina sat next to Tamaki, all the girls were looking at her in a mean way.

"Oh great, now miss perfect is here. Tamaki is going to prefer her" thought the girls.

- Now, now, ladies, no person like Ms. Silvermoon could overcome your beauty, my dear princesses- said Tamaki in his princely voice.

- Oh Tamaki, we aren't mad at you.

- But you shouldn't be mad at Ms. Silvermoon either. She is only a close friend. I have to attend her as I do you as well. Besides, no one can overcome the beauty of your enchanting grace.

"God, someone stop this prince act before I die of boredom" thought Alicia. She knew Tamaki was that way, but it wasn't her type of man. She preferred a man who she could discuss different things, not only her beauty or anything referring her.

- Tamaki, I have to talk to you in private, or better yet I have to talk to all the hosts.

Tamaki looked at her in a surprised way.

- We shall do as you wish, Alicia. Right now relax and enjoy all of the things the hosts are offering you.

- That's easy for you to say- she muttered.

She looked around and saw all the hosts were entertaining other ladies as well. The twins were playing their usual games; Hunny was eating croissants while Mori was just sitting next to Hunny, serious as always. Haruhi was talking to her guests, always so shy. But Kyoya seemed to be the only one not attending girls. Just writing in his little black notebook.

- Tamaki, why is Kyoya so alone?- asked Alicia.

- Does it matter to you if he is or not alone? - Tamaki asked while he was looking at another girl and grabbing her by the chin. He seemed to be mysterious.

- No, I don't care- said Alicia- its just I thought that a young man like him would be surrounded by a dozen girls. And you know, curiosity killed the cat.

"That is NOT true!!" a voice said.

- Did you say something? - Alicia asked Tamaki.

- No, I didn't.

"Then who did?" She started to wonder, until she had an idea of who it was. –Excuse me for a moment.

She walked outside and took her backpack. Once she looked to see if she was alone, she opened the bag. There she saw who had spoken.

- What the heck are you doing here Artemis? You are going to get me in trouble if someone sees you here.

- Well I had to see your first day of school. Especially when you're in the wolf's pit.

- I don't need your help. I'm fine on my own. And besides I haven't talked to him, at least not yet.

- But you want to- said Artemis in an insinuating way.

- No I don't. I don't want to see Kyoya Ootori. Not here, not there, not anywhere. Not in a ship, not in a car, not near, not far. And now I'm rhyming. See what you make me do?

- Calm down Dr. Seuss. What are you going to do now?

- I have a plan but its going to take a lot of risk and nerves of steel.

- Ok I'm with you all the way.

- Thanks, Artemis. Now I have to find him.

- Find who? - asked a voice behind her. She slowly turned around and saw Kyoya behind her. He was looking at her. – Who were you talking to?

- Uh, no one. I tend to talk by myself, you know, to help get ideas or to keep my memory on track.

- Yeah right. I clearly heard you speeking to someone else. A man named Artemis.

- I have no idea of what you are talking about- she said in a nervous voice.

- But you just said "Thank you Artemis, now I have to find him". Or are you going to tell me that you didn't say it.

- Well I was… talking to… my plush cat Artemis. I've had him ever since I was a child. And he kind of helps me when I don't know what to do.

- And what do you need to do? Or better yet, who do you need to find? -Kyoya was getting close to her.

- Uh, I need to find, uh…

- Who? - Kyoya was still walking up to her. -Me?

Alicia felt like she had no air. He was a handsome man. He had a sneaky smile, which made him seem mysterious and sly. His physical features weren't any exception to his handsomeness (**A.N.** I don't know if that's a word, I just put it there)

- Tamaki- was the only name Alicia could make out of her cloudy mind. She couldn't talk nor stand right. She even dropped her backpack.

- Which reminds me, I left Tamaki alone. I have to go back.

- Tamaki is busy with the guests. He will be like that for a while. And so are the rest of the hosts. So that means that you and I are alone.

- Kyoya, If I get any more near you, I don't know what I will be able to do.

- Then let's find out- he got more and more closer. He almost kissed her again if only something wouldn't have bit him on the leg.

Alicia saw the opportunity, got her backpack, and ran to the music room. Before she could get the door, Kyoya got her arm and forced her to turn around.

- Get this straight, Alicia. I won't stop until you're mine. I don't care if I seem crazy but if have to stalk you or kidnap you, then yes, I am crazy.

- Then you and I are going to have a problem. I can't be with you Kyoya. You are too dangerous for me.

- But you want to be with me. Deep down you do. But something is telling you not to. What is it?

- I don't know, a conscience? Religion? Or simply I just don't want to. Take your pick.

- Well I don't care what it is, you better stop listening to it- Kyoya grabbed her arm a bit tighter.

- Oww, let go of me bozo!! You are hurting me!!

Kyoya let go. He was sure he had heard that phrase somewhere else. He remembered that boy Edward. He had called him the same way. He wondered if he was Alicia's cousin. She had said she was an only child, so he must be a cousin or something else.

Alicia went inside the music room. And left Kyoya in his thoughts.

- That was close- she whispered to Artemis in her backpack.

- Yeah, well you owe me for saving your butt. Next time we eat fish dumplings, I get a double scoop, got it?

- Yeah, yeah, whatever. I got to go so don't make more noises.

Ailcia quickly closed her backpack and went rushing to sit next to Tamaki. All the girls had gone and the hosts were all alone.

- Oh Alicia, I was wondering where you were. You missed a great conversation. But enough about that, we want to know what your big surprise is. I must tell you, I love Surprises!!

- Oh yeah he does- said Haruhi in her annoyed face- just be careful with his bear hugs.

- What is that supposed to say, Haruhi? - Tamaki said in sentimental tone- I thought you loved Daddy's hugs.

- Yeah, well, I don't. And how many times do I have to tell you I'm not your daughter.

- Ok, well I need all the hosts to be here- interrupted Alicia.

- Where is Kyo-chan? - asked Hunny

- Yeah- said Mori.

- I'm over here- Kyoya was walking in.

- Now tell us Alicia. What is your surprise? - Tamaki asked totally excited.

- I need to know all of you. So the only way to do so is by testing you.

- Testing us? How? - asked Haruhi.

- Simple, I will be a guest all week. I will be with each one, one day at a time. So that way I will get to know all of you.

- This is strange- said Kaoru- If you want to be with us just say so and we will hang out with you.

- No, this isn't a personal term. You see, I need to test your abilities and how we get along. It's not the same. Next week we shall start. On Monday, I will test Hunny-sempai and Mori sempai. On Tuesday, I will test the twins. On Wednesday, Haruhi. On Thursday, Tamaki. And finally on Friday, I will test Kyoya. And I assure you this won't be easy.

**What will those tests be like?**** Should the host club be afraid? Is Alicia going to fall in love with Kyoya? Will Artemis stop eavesdropping on Alicia's life? Will I ever get a boyfriend? Will México win the FIFA world cup? I don't know about the last two, but these questions will be resolved in the next chapter, **_**Chapter 5: The test of the hosts.**_

**We'll se you then!!**

- Hey don't you think you make too many questions? - asks Haruhi- I mean you could ask a little bit less.

- Hmm, Naa!! I like making those suspense questions. They kind of remind me of batman.(Usangie sings batman intro)

- Ok but that is still weird.

- She is right. It is weird. But what isn't weird in this story- says Alicia.

- Plus, who doesn't love the batman ending. Well I for one love it.

- God, and to think that our future is in the hands of this Otaku- says Alicia.

- These damn Otaku fanfic writers. TT

**A.N. **_Hola, my dear readers. I hope you don't mind the title change. As I said earlier, I had to extend the story just one more chapter. Wont happen again (I hope). Anyways, I might have done some errors so please help me with that. I know you all have something to say so please review, oh and recommend this to your friends, family, classmates, the guy in the pizza shop, the dog, hamster, or cat, whatever your pet is, if it knows how to read and write on a keyboard it works. Go nuts!! Not that Nuts!! I promise to make the next chapter as soon as I can. Oh and before I forget, please give me Ideas about the feud. I just can't find the right reason. Well I've got to book it. Until next chapter!!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You kids!! Stay out of my lawn!! I already told you that I don't own OHSHC!! These kids and their wild imaginations!!

**Chapter 5: The test of the hosts **

_**Monday**_

Alicia was ready for her first test. It was time to test Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai. It was going to be hard to get Mori to talk, but she was sure that she was going to convince him to speak to her. On the other hand, it was going to be easy to test Hunny. All she needed to do was be nice and give him cake. Easy.

What she didn't expect was that his boy Lolita act would tire her. He was cute, but he was like something soo sweet that it made you sick after having too much. Hunny was talking about how he loved cake and his tea parties with his little Usa-chan. While Mori just stood there as always.

You could see from afar that the hosts were looking at Alicia to see how the test was going. All except Kyoya. He must be very confident with his fellow hosts, or he didn't care. Probably the second option was the correct one.

- So tell me Mori-sempai, what do you do for fun?

- Takashi and I love to practice karate when we aren't hosting- answered Hunny.

- Oh how nice. So that's how you keep in shape? – Alicia was asking Mori but Hunny kept answering for him.

- Yep, plus he practices kendo. I personally don't practice kendo, just Karate-said Hunny.

- _FREEZE_!!- Alicia pointed. Everyone in the room stood still- This is going nowhere. This guy wont talk. Oh and how I wish I could shut that kid up!! He is just too sweet. I don't suppose that it would be bad to help Mori talk. Ok here goes nothing. _Because he thinks he seems weak, make Mori-sempai speak!!"_

She pointed and everything unfreezed.

- So how good are you in Karate?-she asked Mori.

- Well not as good as Mitsukuni-he said.

"oh my god Mori spoke" everybody thought.

- Do you think a girl is a good fighter?

- In my opinion, if she shows passion for it, she can. But a delicate flower like you shouldn't do that kind of thing.

Alicia blushed. Who knew Mori had it in him all this time? He was a real gentleman once he spoke more than two words. Everyone was looking amazed at what had happened. Alicia made Mori speak. That was almost like a miracle. Alicia thought that she was making too much of a spectacle, so she undid the spell so nobody would notice anything. Too bad, she was beginning to wonder if she could keep the spell, what great things he could say. She turned around to a cake eating Hunny. He was next.

- So tell me Hunny, how good are you in karate?

- Well I am the Country champion

- How bout you show me your skills?

- You want to go on a fight with me?

- Well, I don't see why not. This isn't a big thing, just a practice rumble. So what do you say?

- Mitsukuni-said Mori. He said no with his head.

- Oh come on!! Don't tell me that you are afraid of me for being a girl. Well I will have you know, I was a champ myself. When I was in America, I even went to a championship, but my grandfather thought it was a waste of time. But it doesn't matter now. Let do it!

- Ok, but I won't go easy on you.

- I wasn't expecting you would.

Suddenly a karate ring showed up from the floor. It was set for a match. And Alicia went to change her clothes for sport clothes. She had her hair in a pony tail and was warming up. Hunny wore his Karate suit and warmed up as well.

"Wait, this is still a music room right (TT)?" thought Haruhi.

-Hey Hunny-sempai, you're not actually going to go on a match with her. I mean look at her, she is just a girl-said Haruhi.

- Yeah, plus Hunny-sempai will knock her down in an instant-said Hikaru.

- Yeah, hope he goes easy on that girl- said Kaoru.

- Mitsukuni, don't do it-said Mori.

- C'mon Takashi, I'm just going to play with her. Plus I was bored.

Mori just nodded.

Both of them were prepared. Each on each side. And the rumble began. Hunny started with a low kick, but Alicia dodged the attack. Then Hunny made a spin and kicked with the other leg. She also doge that move.

- Oh please, I've seen babies with a harder kick. What happened with not going easy- Alicia was ready for anything that Hunny could throw to her. Hunny made a karate chop but Alicia grabbed his had and with great force, managed to lift him and pull him down.

Everyone as a bit surprised. A girl beat Hunny-sempai. But Alicia wasn't happy with her victory.

- You beat me- he said.

- Don't be stupid. You didn't fight. I want a decent fight. That means no mercy. You got that!

Hunny could see the determination in Alicia's eyes. She wanted a fight, and he didn't want to hurt her, but if she wanted a fight, she was going to get one.

Hunny got up in a jump and took position. So did Alicia. "Now he is really going to fight" she thought. He got close and gave a high kick. Alicia was amazed at the speed and force of his kick. She didn't get hit, but the kick was very close. It was her turn to move. She ran with quick agility. She needed to see his blind spot. And there it was. She moved with a quick swift and karate chopped on his left side of his waist. He moved quickly, and turned with a kick. It was a very powerful kick, but Alicia grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground. Everybody froze in their place. All staring in a big shock. Hunny had been defeated, and by a girl. Alicia helped Hunny get up.

Now that was a fight. I really appreciate that you showed me your moves. You are a good warrior- she kissed Hunny in his cheek and walked away.

Everyone walked to Hunny, while Alicia went inside and changed clothes. "That girl is soo cute!!" thought Hunny.

When Alicia appeared in her Ouran uniform, all the hosts went rushing to her.

- Oh my dear, you must be quite an amazing fighter to beat Hunny-sempai- said Tamaki with joy.

Alicia was too tired to speak, so she left home without even saying goodbye. For a first test, it had gone quite well.

_**Tuesday**_

Alicia walked in the Music room with a smile on her face. She was going to test the twins today, and she already had an idea of how to test them.

- Lets play" the which one of you is Hikaru" game!!

The twins were confused. No one had ever asked them to play that game. Usually they were the ones to propose it, and the girls (trying not to be rude) accepted. It was a big change for them.

- Sounds fun, what do you think Kaoru?-said Hikaru

- Well Hikaru, I think this is something new, so why not-said Kaoru

- We accept-they said in unison.

- But on one condition-said Hikaru

- Name it-said a very secure Alicia.

- If you win we will be at your disposition for whatever you need-said Kaoru with a sneaky smile.

- But if we win, you will be our new toy- said Hikaru with a sneaky grin on his face.

- I accept. Now I will turn around and you will put you hats. Mix yourselves and as soon as you are ready I will start the game.

- Ok- they both said. They did as Alicia told them and then she turned around.

- Aren't you going to say anything? – She said but no one spoke- Ok, you two are very smart. Since the last time we played I figured you out with your voice. Quite clever. But not clever enough.

She studied their moves. She knew the answer.

- This one is Hikaru-she pointed to the right twin- this one is Kaoru- she pointed to the left twin.

They made a sneaky grin. They were hiding the fact that they had been beaten at their own game. So the both took their hats off and bowed to Alicia.

- Our princess- they both said. They both stood up and Alicia went up to them and kissed them both on the cheek. She was glad to have two more people at her side. In this war, she was going to need good allies. The rest of the hosts were once again shocked, except for Kyoya and Mori. Kyoya was studying Alicia's moves. She was up to something big. It was obvious. But what will she do for his test?

**_Wednesday_**

Haruhi was easy to test. Or better yet she didn't even test her. She was sure that Haruhi was more innocent and truthful of the bunch. They both sat in their chairs and talked for hours about their lives and of how the host club had been for them. Haruhi was amazed to hear that Alicia actually made more commoner activities than rich people activities. She even got good recopies from her. Alicia was an amazing chef, and she also made portraits and art sculptures in her free time. She invited Haruhi to her house and made promise to tell each other everything. Of course Alicia wasn't going to tell her _everything_, just enough. When Sabrina left the music room everybody stared at her, trying to figure out how in the hell did those two become such good friends.

**_Thursday_**

Aliciaa never thought she would have to do this. It was just not her way of treating situations, but if it meant her another ally then she would have to take the risk.

Tamaki was in for the shock of his life. The plan was set and the tear drops were loaded. Alicia walked in the music room, slowly and gracefully, trying to stand out because of her grace and figure.

She was dressed in her Ouran uniform but she was wearing more make up and her hair was loose with her golden shine and flowing long and wavy. She had caused the impression she had wanted to make. She sat next to Tamaki and they began to talk. At first he only wanted to talk about her and how she felt in Ouran, but she grew tired of that subject.

- Tamaki I need to be sincere with you- Alicia tries to change the subject.

- What is it my dear princess?- he said with his princely voice.

- Well, I don't k now how to say this, it just that… I'm soo lonely- she said as she gave him a hug. Tamaki was surprised at her, but quickly caught up with the game.

- You are not to worry my darling. For I will always be here to hold you in my arms when you need me. I will be your comfort when you are lonely. You can tell me, why are you so lonely?

- My grandfather doesn't love me the way I do. He always treats me in a low way, as if I weren't his granddaughter. I don't know what a family is like, since my parents died when I was a baby, besides the fact that I'm an only child. I'm all alone in this world Tamaki. I have no one to be with, no one to tell me sweet things in my ear. No one to ask me if I'm ok. And no one to call my prince.

- Well look no further. From now on I shall be your prince. I will take care of you as if you were my own.

Alicia looked up to Tamaki's eyes and tenderly smiled. She had teardrops rolling from her cheek and she was as delicate as a flower.

She was doing great. Sure, all the things she said were true, but she never gave such a drama about that. She felt liberated telling it to someone. She could see from the corner of her eye that Kyoya was watching them. Not in a direct way, but otherwise observing them. She was sure this must have drawn his attention. She nestled in Tamaki's arms and gave him a tender and soft kiss in his cheek.

* * *

That was the last straw, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. And so he did. Kyoya Ootori, shadow king of the host club, went to where Alicia Silvermoon was. He took her by the hand and led her outside.

- Hey what do you think you're dong Boz…- she was interrupted by his lips. His tentative, juicy and unforgettable lips. He was kissing her with wanting and desire. He needed those lips, they belonged to him. He wasn't going to share her with the rest of the hosts. Not now not ever. She was letting hid tongue in her mouth and moving her lips at the pace he was marking. But it wasn't a lover's kiss. It was something deeper, more forbidden. He was descending to her neck and she felt as if his lips traced a fiery track. As if his kisses burned her, something she was afraid of. He got to her ear and he gently bit her lobules.

- You really didn't think I was going to let you go prancing around and kiss the others without me doing something about it.

- Actually, I was hoping you would. I knew that you wouldn't last long, especially when I was with Tamaki.

- So you planned this?- he said in a seductive voice. She grabbed his head and put it close to hers.

- Well I had to get to your attencion in some way.

She pulled him to her and kissed his lips with hot passion. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. They were devouring each other. Sabrina felt lost in his kisses, struggling to keep a straight thought. But all conscious was gone for both of them. They were in need of each other, and no feud was in the middle of their kisses.

- Hey Kyoya where did you…-Tamaki was standing in the door of the music room and the couple quickly separated. Thank god that Tamaki spoke before he walked outside. Otherwise he would have seen the kiss. But I wouldn't take Tamaki for a fool. Considering the fact that he is French, he knew when a woman had been kissed, and once he saw her he knew.

- What do you want!?!?- they both yelled.

- I was just wondering where you took Alicia. But now I see that she is in you. I'll just go inside. Oh and Kyoya, be careful with her.

- Well that was awkward. But I'm glad he did walk in- said Alicia.

- Why is that?

- Well for one, you still are a dangerous man, Kyoya. And second, I still need to test you.

- Please don't tell me that you are going to continue with this whole charade. I can't stand the idea that Tamaki can have you in his arms. You belong to me- he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to her- I don't like sharing.

- I'm not yours, Kyoya. I have an attraction for you, but we can't get carried away.

- You are right, it wouldn't benefit us. So I guess we are going to have to keep our meetings a little more privateer. Let's say, somewhere where no one can find us.

- Stop it Kyoya. I can't be with you understand it. Don't think that just because I feel something for you I'm going to spoil what I've been working for all my life. My grandpapa hates your guts, and if he sees us in an affair, he will go after the both of us. You for being an Ootori and me for being a trator. So I won't allow you to do it.

She got out of his arms and went inside the music room.

"This isn't going to be easy" they both thought at the same time.

**Are they falling for each other? Will Kyoya give up his plan? What will his test be like? Does Tamaki know something they are both ignoring? Why am I asking you people? How the heck can you know? Jajjajjaaj. Find out in the next chapter, Chapter 6: Daze of our lives.**

Usangie dramatically faints on the floor.

- Oh my god, what happened?- asks Alicia.

- What I feared, Usangie has a writer overload- said Kyoya pushing his glasses.

- Well we have to wake her up, or else there won't be a next chapter- says Haruhi.

- And I know just the solution- says Tamaki with his hand on his chin- I will wake her up with a kiss, just like in Sleeping Beauty.

Tamaki gets closer to Usangie, but Haruhi pulls him away. Usangie gets up

- Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm up.

- Aww, I was about to kiss you.:(

- I'm sorry Tamaki but I can't let you kiss me.

- But why?

- For two reasons. First of all you love Haruhi, not me. And second, I'm happily married.

- But Usangie you are sixteen, that's not even legal- says Haruhi.

- Well a girl can dream right and besides this is my fanfic.

- And who may I ask is your husband- says Kyoya.

Mamoru Chiba from Sailor Moon walks in. Handsome as he always is.

- Usangie, are you all right my love?

- Yes, now that you are here- Usangie gets up and hugs Mamoru. They both kiss passionately.

- Haruhi, why cant you kiss me like that?:,(

- Because, I don't want to. TT

- Come on Haruhi just one- Tamaki chases after Haruhi, who ran to escape from him.

_A.N. Hoolaa!! Well here you have it. __Chapter five. Never thought I would go this far. Soo why don't we all celebrate with some fancy tuna!!! Yeah!! Jajajajaja got to love fancy tuna. Well I still have my moments where I don't know what to write, so please give ideas. Don't be shyy, its ok to express your feeling sometime (oh god I sound like a Psychologist XD) well Ive got to scodoo so please review jajaja. And be Happy!!_

_xoxo_

_Usangie_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: So like, I don't, like, own those OHSHC dudes. So, like, I'm Audi. Whatever! (Ahh my little homage to Clueless. Trust me, I don't talk like that)

**Chapter 6: Daze of our lives**

Kyoya was nervous. Well he never showed it, but he was more nervous than ever. It was Friday, the day of his test. He had to demonstrate to Alicia how worthy he was of being with her. He didn't like the fact of proving anything to anyone, but if he wanted to seduce her and make her resistless to him, he had to gain her confidence. He went to music room three, silent and confident of his strategy. This time that girl was bound to fall for him.

Yesterday he had kissed her, and for once in his life, he felt good about it. Alicia was different to the other girls. She was independent, tender, and most importantly she was beautiful. Maybe it was her beauty, or the fact that she was forbidden, but something about her made Kyoya wish to make her his own.

Only question was, why was she testing the hosts?

She always is more direct, if he wanted to get closer to him, she would have gone straight up to him. Or perhaps, she needs the rest of the hosts to get to him. Or she could have tried to make him jealous and teasing him was the only way.

He had seen her kiss all of the hosts. Sure it was a small kiss in the cheek, but something about those kisses made Kyoya really angry. Those lips were his. What was he saying? It's not like Alicia was his girlfriend? She could do whatever she wanted. Fine by him. But he still wanted her. Those feelings were getting stronger and stronger every time he was with her. And he was sure she felt that way.

* * *

Alicia was in the art room working on a painting. She normally did portraits and landscapes, some which she thinks of in her dreams. Last night she had a thousand dreams, but all in the same theme. Kyoya. Well more likely, a prince who looked kind of like Kyoya. He was in a dark place, seducing her and provocating so many feelings in her mind. There was love, desire, lust, but most of all there was romance. She saw an expression in his deep eyes. He stood side by side with her. But she knew was just a dream. A beautiful, lovely, and sexy dream. She was painting a portrait, when Haruhi stepped in.

- Hey Alicia. What are you doing?

- Oh Haruhi, I didn't notice you. Well right now I'm finishing this painting. But never mind my work. What takes you here? Shouldn't you be studying?

- Well you're the first one here that ever tells me that. But right now it's not the case. Alicia, I know we are friends and there are certain things that we have told each other. But I have a feeling that there is more to you than meets the eye.

- You are always the great observer, aren't you? Well I do have something, but I'm counting on you to keep the secret.

- Yeah what is it? – asked Haruhi curiously.

- Look, I made all those tests to get closer to Kyoya. But to be honest, I didn't need to. Better yet this served as a gateway to the other host's confidence. I know it sounds harsh, and even twisted, but I need the host club to be at my side if he ever does anything to me. You know better than anyone that he can do many things without being noticed. Haruhi I'm not being mean, nor am I playing with the host's emotions. I love them all. Well not, love, love, but I like having them around. But if what I say is true, I'm going to need all the help I can get.

- Alicia, I know you aren't using them. But you have to admit that there are some things about you we don't know about.

- Trust me, you don't want to.

Haruhi was confused. Alicia was a sweet, caring girl, but it seemed that she was hiding a big burden.

- Haruhi, I don't have a burden on me. I just can't be that open to anyone. I know many things that can put many lives in danger. Who knows what will happen if I tell this to the wrong person.

"Ok, that was weird. She completely read my mind. I wonder, can she really read it, or am I just too obvious?" Haruhi stood staring to Alicia.

- I will tell you all you need to know. But right now is not the time, nor the place. Look why don't you come to my house on Saturday and we'll discuss this over lunch?

- Well, I did have a ton of chores to do, but if I have the time, I will- Haruhi smiled at her. Deep down, Alicia was a nice girl. She just had too many secrets to carry around. Haruhi felt kind of bad for her, but at the same time admired that perseverance she had.

- Ok. I guess we better get going. The club is about to open.

- Yeah, and I need to get ready for the guests.

As they both went in the third music room, they noticed that all of the hosts were expecting them. They were in position and ready to greet their guests. Alicia walked to where Kyoya was, nervous yet strong, she never let him know of her fear. She needed to do this right. So once they were alone, they started to discuss their situacion. Kyoya wanted to know about her, but she only wanted to know about him. And so they both insisted going back and forth.

- Kyoya, if you want my confidence, there is something that I need you to do.

- Name it and it will be yours my dear.

- I want you to swear to me that you will never say this to anyone and that you will always be honest with me. I hate a man that lies just to get to a woman's heart.

Kyoya was a bit shocked. He had actually made a progress, he was in. all he needed to do was a simple promise. But he never knew that a simple promise would break everything.

- I swear on my life that I will be honest with you and that I will tell no one about us.

- Good. Now, answer me this. Do you hate me for being a Silvermoon?

Kyoya doubted in his answer, but alas he had to be honest.

- No.

Alicia was amazed at his answer. Although she didn't know if he was being honest or if he lied. There was only one way to find out. She grabbed his hand and there she felt his heart and his emotions. He was a tornado of emotions, most of them caused by her. She felt his honesty and how he was struggling not to say the truth about some things.

- Are you really interested in me as a person or as a benefit?

- As a person- he answered. "And as a benefit"

- Kyoya, you and I aren't that close as we thought. I think that maybe I underestimated you.

- That's why you shouldn't judge people so easily.

-I guess you are right.

Alicia was close to him. Almost too close. She felt his skin in her hands and it felt like electricity covered her entire body.

Suddenly a strange figure came inside. He was wearing a black cape that covered him entirely and it seemed like he was wearing a black wig. He was also holding in his hand a weird puppet in the form of a cat. He seemed very odd and scary, even though nobody screamed in fear.

- Why hello, host club- said the strange young man.

- Oh hello Nekozawa. We weren't expecting you here- said Kyoya calmly.

- Yes, well, I'm offering the chance to change your luck. I'm holding a spirit session for good luck spirits.

Tamaki entered with the rest of the hosts and he seemed the most scared.

- How do we know that you won't curse us if we don't go?

- Please, don't tell me that you don't believe in curses, sempai-said a skeptic Haruhi.

- Well you got to admit that Tono is mostly afraid of everything-said Hikaru- Curses, roaches, his shadow, toothpaste.

- I am NOT afraid of toothpaste Hikaru!!- yelled a furious Tamaki.

- It's Ok to be afraid of something Tama-Chan- said Hunny- I'm afraid of Nekozawa and look how I control that fear.

- You do know that I'm right here, right? - said Nekozawa.

- Ahh!! Takashi save me from the weird guy- said Hunny grabbing Mori's leg.

- Well if this how I will be treated, then I guess I will have to leave.

- Hunny-sempai, apologize to Nekozawa-sempai- said Tamaki a bit nervous- Because if you don't he's going to curse us.

- Sorry weird guy u.u

- Well, I better get back to the club.

- Excuse me, but have we ever met? - Alicia was sure he had seen that boy before.

- You!! After all this time, it's you!!

Everyone was looking puzzled as Nekozawa pointed at Alicia.

- What's wrong? What do I have?

- You are Alicia Silvermoon. You are the girl of my dreams.

- Huh? I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. I'm not the girl of your dreams.

- Yes you are. You and my family have a close relationship remember?

- Oh, that's right! You are from the Nekozawa dynasty. I didn't recognize you with the black wig on. How are you?

- I am very well now that my princess is here.

- Stop calling me that. I have enough with the host club calling me like that.

- But you are a Princess. The Silvermoon princess.

- Nekozawa-sempai, what are you talking about?- said Kaoru.

- Nothing! We need to talk outside- Alicia grabbed Nekozawa and pulled him to the nearest exit.

- What the hell do you think you are doing? You can't go on telling everyone who or what I am!- said Alicia in a furious tone once they were outside.

- My princess, I was only speaking the truth-said a nervous Nekozawa.

- They can't know about that! If you tell anyone about my magic I'll be doomed. You know the witches' council is very strict with that.

- But your grandfather is the head of the witches' council.

- Yeah, well my grandpapa isn't exactly the most understanding person. Nekozawa, understand that if I'm here it's because my Grandpapa needed to make more business. He knew that if I enrolled in Ouran he could get to know more families that are rich.

- What is mortal riches, when you can have the entire Other Realm.

- Yeah well my grandpapa wanted it. And, lucky for me, he let me enroll in a mortal school. And if you rat me out about my powers, I'll make sure that the Nekozawa family loses all power as well.

- Please My princess, I shall be more careful. But I beg you, don't take away my powers- Nekozawa put himself on his knees to plead.

- Why are you wasting your powers with simple curses? Plus you know the only way to make a curse is if you have a permit. And last time I checked you couldn't get one until you are eighteen.

- I only say that to scare the people that intimidate me- said Nekozawa as he made a sneaky smile.

- Yeah, well don't go overboard with that. Poor Tamaki is scared out of his begeebers. Try not to cause too much attention, alright?

- Yes, princess.

- Now go on Nekozawa, go to your club. I'll be seeing you later.

Nekozawa disappeared in a zap as he pointed to disappear. "That guy is so handsome and so nice, once he isn't acting all Machiavellian" thought Alicia.

Alicia went inside, where everyone seemed to be back to their usual host business. All except Kyoya, who had been waiting for her return.

- You took a long time- he said.

- Yes well I had to tell him about family matters.

- Are you two related?

- No, but his Family has been with us since the beginning of time- she said. "Literally" thought Alicia.

- well it doesn't matter now. You and I have many things to discuss.

- Like what?

- Alicia, how do you feel when we are together?

- I feel…somewhat…nervous.

- Nervous? Because of me?

- Well you are an imposing man. You give fear when you walk in. I never had this sort of attraction to a man before. It's interesting.

- Alicia, how do you feel about both of us?

- What, you mean as a couple?- Alicia was shocked. Was he finally accepting his feelings for her?

- Somehow, I don't know how, but somehow, you make me feel different. You're an amazing young woman, Alicia. You are special.

- Kyoya, stop. Please.

- Is something wrong?

- I can't, I just can't. You and I can't be together.

- Why? You like me and I like you.

- There are many things at stake. For one there is the fact that we barely know each other.

- But we will get to know each other with the time.

- Yes but there is also the fact that our families HATE each other. Remember the feud. If my grandpapa knows about me and you, he will go after you, and then he will kill me. Plus you will loose your possibility of inheriting your father's business. I don't want you to suffer for my cause.

- I… don't know what to say.

- Kyoya, all of this is beautiful, but it just can't be. I'm sorry.

Alicia got close to Kyoya and gave him a kiss in his cheek. He was more serious than ever. For once he had shared his feelings. Feelings that were possibly true. But fate made everything go wrong. And he wasn't going to let that happen. So he grabbed Alicia by the hand and they exited the room. There was an empty room in the other hall. He took her there and closed the door as fast as he could. He then turned around and quickly planted a kiss on Alicia's lips.

He wasn't going to accept a no. He needed her as much as she needed him. Somehow they had to make it work. His lips were more and more possessive over hers. Grabbing her by the waist and pulling her even closer, he deepened the kiss and made her feel on top of the world. She put her arms around his neck to grab on and she felt lost in his kisses. He pulled her to the wall, still kissing and holding on to each other. Kyoya was descending to her neck and trying to untie the uniform she had on. He took of only a part of the dress and slide it in her shoulders. He descended to her shoulders and kissed it as well. Her skin smelled of Vanilla and lavender. She felt as his kisses were fire on her skin, as she felt so many sensations all over her body.

- Alicia. Tell me you love me- he said in a very deep voice.

- I love you Kyoya. I love you soo much- she was breathless and excited. She grabbed his head and pulled him to her. She kissed him on the lips and started to toy with his tongue. He bit her lip and then went to her ear.

Suddenly she heard a cat. The meow of a cat. But Ouran didn't have cats. Through the door entered a black cat. The cat ran directly to them and bit Kyoya on the leg.

- AOOWW!! What the fuck?

- Artemis? -asked Alicia like coming out of a trance. She heard his thoughts.

"Alicia get away from him!! This young man is dangerous. You can't be near him"

Alicia pulled her dress up and tied as fast as she could. She ran to the door and got out with Artemis behind her. She ran as much as she could.

How could she be so stupid? She let herself go after a couple of kisses. She needed to get her head in the game. Who knows what could have happened if Artemis wouldn't have appeared. For once in his lazy cat life he did something right.

She needed the truth. Why was Kyoya dangerous? And most importantly, why was he after her?

**What could Kyoya be hiding? Is Alicia ever going to reveal her power? Can they forget everything for love? Will I ever win the lottery? When am I ever going to get a life?**

**The last two are still in doubt, the rest will be answered in the next chapter: Chapter 7: Trust or bust. (I know lame title but I ran out of Ideas)**

- Hey Usangie, can I ask you something?- says Kyoya.

- Yeah what is it?

- Why do I always have to be the bad guy?

- Well, blame your original creator. But tell me would you prefer to be the weak protagonist that suffers because he is a good guy and he can't defend himself. Or would you prefer the bad, sexy and calculating man that can get away with almost everything.

- Hmm. That's a tough decision. I guess I'm happy with my current situation. By the way, you still owe me the money for the comment we said on the first chapter.

- What? Oh I'm sorry, Kyoya, I can't hear you. I had my iPod on, you were saying.

- I said that…- he tried to say, but Usangie turns up the volume on her earphones.

_**A.N.**__ Konitchiwaa!! Alrighty then we are getting somewhere in this fanfic. I have to say that I wrote this in like 5 hours. Not bad. I usually take 8. Woohoo!! That has nothing to do with this jajajajaja!!Well I have to thank all the people who have been supporting me. Very little, but they are important people none the less. please review and add!! _

_Any other idea you want to give, feel free to do so. There aren't any bad ideas, just stupid people. Jajjajaja just kidding love ya!!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or Sabrina the teenage witch characters. Unless I see a giant cow flying through the sky. (Usangie looks outside the window) Nope, I don't see any.

**Chapter 7: Truth or Bust!**

Alicia was confused as she walked the halls of her house. She was starting to worry for the feelings that she felt for Kyoya. She had to plan a something that would help her get closer to him, without endangering him or anyone else. If her grandfather over got to know what she was doing, he would kill Kyoya without thinking.

- You are one big stubborn girl- Artemis scolded her- I told you that he is trouble and what do you do? You go off to make out with him.

- I don't know what's gotten into me, Artemis. I feel so strange when Kyoya is near me. Something hypnotic, I can't explain what.

- Well if it wasn't for me, you would have done something completely wrong.

- I need to see him

- Umm, didn't I just make myself clear! You plus Kyoya equals Bad! I'm telling you, I do something right for you and you don't even pay any attention.

* * *

On Monday, she went to host club in search of him. He was going to find who Kyoya really was. She had her bracelet on and she was decided to find out.

- So you come back to me? I suspect you are here to apologize after what happened yesterday.

- Apologize? Why should I?

- The cat must have been yours. I bet it was all a trap set by you.

- You really think that I am so evil that I would do a thing like that. Well, Ootori, I'll have you know, I am nothing like my grandfather. If you think that because I am a Silvermoon I am an evil person, you are totally and utterly wrong.

- So what have you come here anyways?- Kyoya said rather annoyed.

- I want to get to know you. Because unlike you I do like to talk like a civilized person. Something I'm betting you don't know.

- You already know me. What else do you want to know?

- I only know your social life. You are the shadow king of the Host club and that you are the third son of the Ootori family.

- Well that's al there is to me- said Kyoya.

- No, there isn't. I don't want to know what you are, I want to know who you are. I want to know you tastes, your dislikes, your virtues, and your feelings. I want to see the human Kyoya.

- Why do you want to know? What would you gain from it?

- Nothing. Or better yet I would gain your friendship, something that for me is very important, so quit the whining and get to talking. We're loosing daylight here.

Kyoya was amazed to see the sincereness of Alicia. No one in the world would stop their time to listen to him. Of course he did tell Tamaki, but other than him and his sister, he never opened himself to anyone.

- I don't know what to say- he said slowly.

- Just start with your favorite color or movie or book. Come on you can do it.

Kyoya wasn't sure if he should open his mind with Alicia, but something inside him told him that she was surely not like her grandfather. She was special in someway. Her eyes showed her sincerity and her joy. She was the kind of person who would be there when he needed it, someone he could trust. Although looks do deceive. He only said some of his favorite things and other ideas he had. He didn't open his heart to her like she wanted.

But for Alicia it was ok. She knew Kyoya was a tough cookie, she was just going to have to be patient is all. Alicia told him her favorite things and other small details as well. She was convinced that only when Kyoya was able to open his feelings to her, she was going to do the same.

Kyoya saw how Alicia was willing to acknowledge him as a human being rather than a person to gain something out of. She was very intelligent, same or more than him. They had many things in common and quickly were more comfortable with each other.

Alicia left the host club feeling so happy with herself, she had done something right for once. She got home and decided no to say anything to anyone. She was very serious when she was with someone, but once she was alone she couldn't hide her smile. Alicia was getting ready for bed when her cell phone rang.

Alicia didn't recognize the number, but answered either way.

- Hello?

- Alicia, good evening.

The voice on the other side was unconfusable. Kyoya Ootori.

- Good evening, Kyoya. How did you get my number?

- I have my sources. Well anyways, I was just calling to see how you were.

- Well, I'm ok if that's what you're asking. I was just about to go to sleep. Is that all you wanted to talk about?

- Well no- Kyoya sounded nervous, something Alicia never expected from him- I wanted to ask you something very important.

- Ask away. I'm listening.

- Alicia, this might sound a bit open forward but would you like to go out on a date with me?

Alicia opened her eyes widely. Was it just her or did Kyoya just asked her out? This was confusing. Surely this was something tricky. Or he could be progressing in his opening his heart thing.

- Uhh, I don't know what to say.

- I'll give you a hint. The word starts with Y and ends in ES.

- Alright, sure, why not? Yes I will go out with you- said Alicia chuckling.

- Excellent. I will pick you….

-NO!- Alicia interrupted him nervously- I mean why don't we just meet somewhere? Say a restaurant in the center of Tokyo that's in front of the bookstore.

- Alright. I will see you there. Good night Alicia, sweet dreams.

- Yeah, you too.

Alicia ended the call and thinking in her head. For one she was excited to be on a date with Kyoya. But on the other she was nervous that her grandfather would find out. She was tired of guessing the reasons why Kyoya was dangerous. She needed the truth.

Her grandfather was in his study room as usual drinking a cup of whiskey that he always loved. Alicia entered with nervous steps and approached her grandfather.

- Good evening, Grandpapa. How are you?

- I've been better. What do you want?

- Grandpapa, I need you to explain something to me. Could you tell me what was the reason why you and the Ootori Family are in a huge fight?

Victor opened his eyes widely and turned to look Alicia deeply.

- Ootori? Why do you want to know about those lowlifes?

- Well I know that you aren't very fond of them, but I want to know why.

- I don't know if I should tell you, but well you will have to know sooner or later. Kyosuke Ootori and I are in a huge fight. We have been for a long time. And the reason we are in a fight is because he lost to me in a magical duel.

-Magical duel? Then does that mean that Kyosuke was…

-A warlock? Yes, and a big idiot at that.

Alicia was completely surprised. She never knew that the Ootori were warlocks. Could it be that the reason why she feels so close to Kyoya? Could it be that he is controlling him with a spell. But now that she remembered once a person is in a magical duel, the looser would lose their powers forever. So that means Kyoya is not a warlock.

- And what happened?

- It's a long story, something that shouldn't be of your interests. Why are you so interested in them anyways? You wouldn't happen to know one, would you?

- No of course not- said Alicia. She was very nervous, but didn't show any, since her grandfather would punish her if she lied to him.

- Good. I don't want to hear that you know one, because I would personally kill me with my hands. Then I would punish you for good.

Alicia made a big gulp.

- Yes, Grandpapa. I will not engage a friendship with any Ootori. I promise- Alicia put her hands behind her and crossed her fingers.

- Now go on to bed, you have school tomorrow. I'm not sending you to school for nothing.

- Yes Grandpapa, as you wish- Alicia turned around and walked out of the study room. This was going to get heavy. Somehow she needed to be very discreet. Or end this relation for good.

Tuesday was another day. So many people, so many compliments, Alicia was tired of all those people telling her how perfect she was. It sickened her. She wasn't even concentrating on school. She was busy thinking of her grandfather. What could have happened that made the Ootori family so mad? She believed that her grandfather was capable of many things to get what he wants, something she wasn't so proud of.

- Hey earth to Alicia!

- Huh? Oh Haruhi, what's up?

- Where do you go when you doze off like that?- Haruhi said.

- Everywhere and nowhere. It's complicated.

- So are you up for some studying at my house. I was thinking of finishing our social studies project.

- Oh, well I have a personal issue to take care of. You don't mind if I come to your house tomorrow, do you?

- No, it's ok but we need to do the assignment. Or else we'll flunk social studies.

- Yeah, yeah, sure.- Alicia said distractedly.

She didn't even go home that afternoon. She went directly to where she would meet with Kyoya. She waited for him, and quite honestly he was awfully late. Alicia knew it was too good to be true. As she was stepping out she saw Kyoya running to her.

- Wait! Alicia, I'm here!- Kyoya stopped in front of Alicia and took a second to catch his breath- Sorry I'm late. The host club was a total mess and I had to stay. Come let's go inside.

- Kyoya, I need you to tell me what you know about the feud.

Kyoya opened his eyes. Why is it that every time he saw that girl she always had an uncomfortable question to ask. He didn't know what to reply.

- I know very little- he lied.

Alicia grabbed his hands and looked deeply at his eyes.

- You are lying to me, Kyoya. You promised you wouldn't lie- she said seriously.

- Alright- he said- I know that my grandfather and your grandfather are war…

- Shhh! We are in public! You can't say anything about it when mortals are around. Now tell me everything you know.

- Not much. Kyosuke, my grandfather told me that he was a "you know what" and that your grandfather had cheated when he engaged him on a duel. My grandfather lost and now holds a huge grudge against him.

- So you knew all along who I was?- said Alicia curiously.

- Yes. I knew of your gift. I was afraid that you would trick me into falling for you so that I would betray my family.

- Kyoya, I would never use that. I am not that pathetic that I have to use a spell to get a man. I got close to you without knowing anything about the feud. I honestly had no idea what my grandfather ever did to yours. You have to believe me Kyoya.

- And I do. Now I'm afraid of what your grandfather might do to me and to you if he finds out- Kyoya grabbed her hands and hugged her.

- That's why we need to end this relationship. I can't let you get hurt Kyoya. I don't want my grandfather to do anything to you.

- So you are leaving me. Is that it- Kyoya sounded hurt. He was actually sad for this. He separated from Alicia and saw how she was on the peak of tears. She was just as sad as him.

- I don't want to leave you, but if it's for your safety, I have no choice.

- Then I guess this is a goodbye then.

- No Kyoya, this isn't a goodbye. I will see you soon. It seems that wherever I go you'll be right there waiting for me. Even in my dreams, you are there. So this isn't a farewell this is a "see you soon".

Alicia got on her tiptoes and kissed Kyoya lightly on his lips. He accepted the kiss and gave it back with such tenderness. He wasn't being possessive, he wasn't taking love, just giving love. He was giving Alicia a taste of his love. The world seemed to tremble around them. No one exists, just them and that kiss. Once they got separated Kyoya hugged Alicia, who had burst into tears. He felt a small teardrop on his face. The first one in so many years. He quickly cleaned it from his cheek so no one could see.

From afar the couple was being observed. The man was looking at them and capturing each moment.

- We have them sir. What do you suggest we do sir?

- Don't worry. I have the perfect punishment for my naughty granddaughter- Victor Spellman said as he began thinking of his punishment.

_**What could victor be thinking? What**__** will happen to Kyoya and Alicia now that he knows who she is? Will their love survive even with Victor as their enemy? When am I ever gonna get a Review from you guys? **_

_**Find out in the next chapter: Chapter 8: Love is a battlefield**_

- Hey Usangie, why'd you take so long to write this?- asks Mori asks Usangie.

- Oh my god! Mori-sempai just talked! Damn where do I have my camera when I need it?

- Answer my question!

- Hey, I have school you know. And also I was focusing on another Fanfic!

- Oh well!

- Hey now that you talk more than one sentence can I ask you something?

- What?

- Say !

- Ok why do you want me to do that? TT

- I have never heard you speak, so I want to hear a strange word from you.

- Why don't we discuss this in a more private place- Mori grabs Usangie from her waist.

- Me like new Mori-sempai!- Usangie screams like crazy fan girl.

_**A.**__**N.**__ I know I took a long time to update but I have my reasons! I personally had a huge Writers Block and I was starting to loose hope on my own FF. I was about to give up when I read this amazing FF that gave me many ideas for this and I got back to writing! I don't know if many have noticed but this FF is a copy of my other FF called "__**Sabrina meets the Ouran Host Club**__" and well since not many people read crossovers I made an OC and turned this into "__**Love has its tricks**__" So I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh and give me some reviews! If it sucks just let me know! Got to book it! Later days! (ha the influence of "The Weekenders" :P)_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I have to tell you guys a secret! *gets closer to whisper* I DON'T OWN OHSHC!

**Chapter 8: ****Love is a battlefield**

Alicia was outside the restaurant when she sensed him. She could hear his thoughts miles away and Frederick, his bodyguard, as well. She knew Victor was spying on them. The first thing she thought was Kyoya's safety and the second was if Victor had heard their conversation. So she got close to Kyoya to whisper to him-

- My grandfather is outside and I'm guessing it's not to congratulate us. Follow my lead- She got up and made an angry face- Well I'll have you know Ootori, I could never be interested in a scum like you! I will never be wooed by your supposed love to me!

- Mark my words Silvermoon! If I can't have you for good I will force you to be with me!

- I hate you, Kyoya Ootori! Listen and listen good, if you ever touch me again I will hurt you!- that's when she slapped him and even when Kyoya knew she was faking, that slap actually hurt- I hope that teaches you a lesson! Now leave before I decide to actually kill you!

- This isn't over Silvermoon! This isn't over!- Kyoya left the restaurant like an irritated animal and Alicia sighed of relief. Unfortunately her relief was short.

She saw Frederick head where Kyoya was and she left to in the opposite direction. Once she was out of her grandfather's view she grabbed her celphone.

- Kyoya, Frederick is after you! Now listen I want you to go a place that is very crowded, preferably a supermarket.

- Got it- there was a long pause until Kyoya got back on the line- I'm in a supermarket that was located nearby. But I think he can still see me. Even when there is a bunch of people, I can't even walk in here. How does Haruhi do this?

- I want you to act as if something fell and crawl to a bathroom. Or better yet a place where authorized personnel are allowed only.

- Ok- again another pause- I'm here! Though I think he is right behind me.

- Now you are going to take the pill that you have in your pocket and yell the destination you need to go, in this case, your house.

- I don't have a pill in my pocket- Kyoya said.

- Look again.

Inside Kyoya's pocket was a small white pill and once he could hear steps outside of the door, he grabbed the pill and raised it.

- Here goes nothing. Ootori mansion!- he threw the pill on the floor and in a shock he was sitting on his bedroom floor. Kyoya couldn't believe what he was looking at.

- Kyoya? Kyoya? Are you there?

- What the heck just happened?- Kyoya asked confused.

- That's a transportation pill, great for quick escapes. And they said Houdini was a fake! Works like a charm every time!

- You mean to tell me that you used magic on me?

- Well I only zapped the pill to your pockets so you could use it. The transportation pill can be used by both mortals and magical beings. I couldn't let Frederick hurt you so I had to.

- Well thanks, I guess- Kyoya was a bit confused over what just happened. Alicia had magical powers! That is something you need to get used to! He began to wonder what she would be able to do if she ever got angry at him.

- Kyoya? Did you hear me?- Alicia asked him, interrupting his thoughts.

- I'm sorry Alicia. I was a bit shell shocked. What were you saying?

- I think its best we maintain a distance from now on. I don't want my grandfather to start to think we are a couple. That's when real hell will come! I'll tell you when we can see each other again.

- Ok. Take care, and be careful!- Kyoya closed his celphone and fell on his bed. Was all of this worth it? He was still after Alicia, but was risking his life worth it? He had to focus. She was a Silvermoon and she needed to be punished for the actions of her grandfather. Then, if he hated her so much, why did he care for her and have a deep urge to protect her? Why was he falling in love with a SILVERMOON?

* * *

- _**ALICI**_**_A_!**

She knew it had come. She noticed when Victor had arrived because the sky had darkened and when he screamed the entire house had shaken like an earthquake. She went downstairs and faced her grandfather who was a sea of anger.

- _**WHAT**_**_ THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING WITH AN OOTORI_?**

- Please forgive me grandfather. It wasn't my intention to anger you but he found out I was in Ouran and he told me that he was in love with me and he tried to kiss me…..

- You don't have to tell me what he tried to do! I saw that lowlife bastard kiss you and you fell in his arms. Are you in love with Ootori?

- No Grandpapa- Alicia lied- He was the one who came to me with words of love and telling me that he wanted to make peace. I was foolish and I accepted to see him and once I saw his intentions I quickly left.

- You ARE a foolish girl! But you are just like your mother, weak and foolish. Thinking that everyone is innocent like a bird.

- Grandpapa, I beg you to forgive me- Alicia bowed and tried no to look at Victor.

- You are forgiven. I have to say, you actually inherited some spunk from your father, after the way you slapped Ootori I had to give credit to you for humiliating him in public. If he tries to seduce you again you must control that mortal impulse of yours and humiliate him again.

- Grandpapa, you are not going to kill him, are you?

- What's it to you?- Victor looked at her suspiciously.

- Nothing, I don't think it's fair to kill him, I don't want that in my conscious.

- Be safe to know that I wont get my hands dirty by killing a selfish ingrate like him. I won't kill him, for now. But if he gets his hands on you, be sure that I will take the light of his life myself! Now go to your room. We are still in a school week.

- Thank you Grandpapa- Alicia bowed and excused herself as she headed for her room. She didn't even have a clue what to do next! She cared for Kyoya and she seemed to have feelings for him, but there was still something that awakened her curiosity and told her that Kyoya was still not a man of trust. Suddenly she heard the door bell ring. But not the front door bell.

- I tell you, those Scientist get so fussy!- A familiar voice was heard- Win the Nobel Chemistry prize one time and they come to you like bees looking for honey. But once they give it to someone else and they look at you as if you had rabies!

- Aunt Clarisa? Is that you?- Alicia came out of her room and went to the lining closet- Oh Aunties I'm so glad to see you two!

- And we are happy to see you Alicia!- said Melisa with her usual good humor.

- Oh my dear you should see how the Other Realm is like now a days!- Clarisa said as she left her luggage on the floor- We would have come sooner but Melissa here wouldn't stop to ask for directions! "I know the way" she said! "Directions are for hillbillies" she said! You weren't so confident when we ended up in Antarctica did you?

- I still think that we should get a penguin- Melissa said pouting.

- We are not getting a wild Penguin so you can have him as a pet and call it "Penny". It's wrong and illegal! Plus we have enough with Artemis as our cat!

- You take the fun out of everything! Not even in a vacation can you relax! Can you believe she spent the entire vacation in Switzerland commenting some boring mumbo jumbo about a scientific cure whatchamacallit?

- Its scientific research and the word is cure for Cancer!- Clarisa answered rubbing her temples- At least I didn't spend my vacations in the bar flirting with a 170 year old warlock that was sure to lead you to an irresponsible relationship, like every other relationship you've had.

- Uh hello? Favorite niece here in a certain need of advise!- Alicia said waving her hands.

- Sorry dear- Clarisa apologized- We are just a little distracted. Let me take our luggage to the guest room- Clarisa let her luggage on the floor as well as Melissa and all they did was raise their finger up and the luggage disappeared- Ok what is it you need.

- Not here, let's go to my room- Alicia led them to her room and she closed the door- I have a sort of problem. What do you guys know about the Ootori family?

- We know that Father has been in a fight with them for a long time. Father claims that Ootori is an ungrateful lowlife and that he wanted to steal something from us- Clarisa commented.

- But you know Dad, he has the forgiveness of a pickle and the anger of a volcano- Melissa said- Why do you ask? Did you actually see one?

- Worse than that, He goes to school with me and I think I fell in love- Alicia looked down and heard how her aunts gasped.

- Alicia! This is a dangerous game you are playing!- said Clarisa- I'm not saying that falling in love is bad but he is Father's mortal enemy. Heaven only knows what he could do to him if he finds out.

- Things have gotten worse- said Alicia- Grandpapa already knows and he wants to kill him, but he assured me that he wasn't going to kill him unless he touched me again. I don't even now what to do. I have all this stress from school, plus I have to deal with Grandpapa and Kyoya.

- I know the great way to take stress away from you- Melissa snapped her fingers- Why don't we go to the Other Realm Spa!

- Melissa, do you even take anything seriously?- Clarisa raised her eyebrow.

- I do! But whenever I need answers I always go to the Other Realm to distract and to find answers!

- I think you may be right Aunt Melissa. Maybe I do need a distraction to keep my mind back on track- Alicia had a ray of hope that it would be the answer to her problem would be found there. She looked at her aunt Melissa. For once, Melissa had the perfect answer to her problem.

- Yeah and while we are there, we can go to the "_Stock, Shop, and Zap_". They have a 50% discount on shoes!- Melissa smiled as she was dragging Clarisa and Alicia into the lining closet.

- I knew there was something behind all this nice advice of yours- Clarisa shock her head- Alright we'll go to the Other Realm.

Once they went through the lining closet, the three found themselves changed into bath robes and bathing suits in a big spa filled with witches and warlocks who were getting a massage, in a sauna, mud baths, or even dipping in a Jacuzzi filled with something green.

- What in the world is that green stuff?- Alicia asked a bit disgusted.

- That is Enzymes of the Tree of New Wikolia- an employee answered her question- These enzymes serve to keep the skin of the one who enters the Jacuzzi in perfect anti-aging state. Plus it smells like apple and cinnamon! But be careful not to eat it. A simple taste can make you go to the bathroom for a whole week.

- Well it's nice to know- Alicia said as she still looked at the green Jacuzzi with disgust.

- I'm heading for the mud bath- said Clarisa- I need some replenishing.

- And I'm going to that green thing- Melissa smiled- Anti-Aging here I come!

- Seems like I'll be in the swimming pool- Alicia shrugged.

She headed to a big pool where not many people where. She seemed to be all alone in her thoughts and the more time passed, the fewer clues she had about what to do. Was Kyoya an enemy or did he really care for her? What was she going to do? And the question of the million, was she actually in love with him?

She sat on the side of the pool until she heard someone walking to her.

- Excuse me miss, but are you all alone- the voice of a man was heard. Alicia knew that voice and she quickly turned around. Behind her was a tall man with black hair and he was wearing glasses.

- J-Mike? Is that you?

- The one and only!- Alicia went to him and hugged him- Wow, calm down! I know I'm irresistible but…

- Shut up you big idiot! I have missed you a lot! Who did you come with?

- I'm with Vic and Travis- J-Mike smiled- you know that big goofball is a huge lover of his own body! He went into that Jacuzzi filled with green stuff. And Travis went into the Sauna, something about taking calories off. I preferably like the massages better.

- It doesn't take a wise guy to know that those two love their physical aspects- Alicia laughed as they both sat by the pool- especially Vic, now that he has a new gig, or so I heard.

- Yeah that big goofball is back in the Mortal Realm doing his usual job. Something about vampires. Speaking of Vic, how is Victor? I haven't seen him since he left the Witches Council to deal things in the Mortal Realm.

J-mike and the rest of the gang have been in the Witches Council since the beginning. J-mike has a higher position than the rest. He was always available for anything Victor wanted and he had a direct touch with Alicia. Alicia has been their friend since she was a little girl and they have always supported her when her Grandfather was too strict with her.

- He is in his usual temper, especially with me- Alicia looked a bit sad.

- I never quite understood why Victor is like that to you. I thought that being his only granddaughter you would be his love. In all my years in the Witches Council, I have always seen Victor in only two states, serious or angry. It was actually rare for him to be compassionate.

- Well with me its only one state, angry. But now more than ever.

- Why is that?- J-mike asked.

- I got involved with someone I shouldn't- Alicia was looking down and then he looked up to see him- do you by any chance know of the Ootori family?

- Know? Sweetie, I served them! I worked for Kyosuke when he was a warlock. Once the Ootori family lost all powers, I went to Victor and he offered me a small job in the Witches Council. But even when Victor prohibited us to even see the Ootori family, I always tried to keep in touch. Difficultly, but I still see them from time to time without Victor knowing.

- So you know Kyoya?- Alicia asked surprised.

- Only from what they told me about him. Kyosuke describes him as a bomb about to blow. His other brothers have big jobs and his father underestimated him a lot. Kyosuke thinks that one day Kyoya will beat all his brothers and he will do something big.

- I think I fell in love with him- Alicia said softly.

- Ouch! That's a true Romeo and Juliet story! What are you planning to do?

- I still don't know? I mean, I am trying to make my grandfather happy but when Kyoya and I are alone, I forget about everyone else. All my problems dissolve and I have a place to hide from my Grandpapa. But there are still some doubts I have from him and I don't even know if I should trust him. What if he wants to get to my Grandpapa by seducing me first?

- Look, first of all you need to see what he wants. If this love is worth you fighting your Grandfather, then by all means. But if you still doubt your love, then don't do anything that might risk it.

- I think you are right- Alicia smiled- I think I need to see if this is something true or if this is just something that will dissolve quickly. Thanks Mike!

- What are friends for?- J-Mike hugged Alicia and smiled- I better get going. Vic and Travis are going to start to look for me and you know how Vic acts when he looses something.

- MICHAEL! MICHAEL? WHERE ARE YOU?- They heard a voice scream form the spa room.

- See what I mean?- J-Mike got up and they both headed for the Spa room- I'll see you later Alicia. Take care and good luck. Oh, and if you need me you know what to do!- He winked at her and left to the other side- I'm going! Stop making such a fuss you big goofball!

Alicia smiled as she saw how J-Mike left and then she went to see that Clarisa was already replenished and beautiful after she got the mud out of her. Then after her came a very green Melissa that seemed to walk funny.

- Don't. Even. Say. A. Word- Melissa said angrily to Clarisa.

- What happened?- Alicia asked.

- Melissa didn't read the sign on the side of the Jacuzzi- Clarisa said giggling.

- All I'm saying is they should put a bigger sign that says: "Warning, may cause green skin. Do not eat the enzyme"- Melissa said irritated

- And who told you to eat the enzyme?- Clarisa asked.

- No one, but it smelled like apple cinnamon and you know I love apple cinnamon! Now I'm going to suffer green skin for a week! And I really have to go to the bathroom!

Alicia and Clarisa laughed as they saw how Melissa was leaving the Spa still walking funny. Alicia might be full of doubts, but there was something she knew. She had a lot of people to help her and to be at her side.

**What will happen? Is Alicia really in love with Kyoya? Will Kyoya stop his search for vengeance?**** Will Melissa get back her normal skin color? **

**Find out in the next chapter: Chapter 9: Questions, answers, and**** Spells!**

_**A.N.**__ HEY GUYS! Usangie here a little late since she has a lot of college work to do! but I just had to get this out! I will be delaying most of my FFs so Im sorry if I dont update sooon! Another thing...PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I have been waiting centuries ((ok maybe not that long)) for you guys to tell me your opinions! I wanna know if this is a good story or not! I seriouslywanna hear ((better yet read)) your opinions! if it sucks just let me know! __BTW I was wondering if you guys knew who J-Mike, Vic and Travis are? If you guys know, you can earn a cookie! XD Ok got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:Disclaimer: Haruhi Usangie sat on the wall. Haruhi Usangie had a great fall. All of Tamaki's horses and all of Tamaki's men, couldn't give Usangie OHSHC again…..since it was never hers to begin with!

**Chapter 9: Questions, answers, and Spells!**

- What are we going to do today, Ms. Silvermoon?- Joshua asked in the morning.

- The same thing we do every day- Alicia smiled.

- If you say "try to conquer the world" I swear to god I'm gonna hurt you- Artemis said as he walked down the stairs- Plus I already tried it and that's what got me here.

- Good morning to you too- Alicia said sarcastically- And no I wasn't going to say that. I was gonna say go to school.

- Well I sure hope things get more interesting than usual. I'm getting bored of the usual things- Salem said as he was getting on Alicia's backpack.

- Upupupupup! Who said that you were coming to school with me?

- Oh come one! I gotta get out more! Don't make me do the cute kitty eyes!- Artemis said as he looked at Alicia with cute kitty eyes.

- That may work for the puss in boots but not for you Artemis- Alicia took him out of the backpack and smacked him in the head- now go! Do…cat stuff! AND NO PEEKING INTO MY CRISTAL BALL!

- Alright! I know when I'm not wanted- Artemis said.

- Don't say that Artemis, we want you- Meliissa said.

- You do?- Artemis looked at Melissa with his kitty eyes.

- Yeah, we want you to clean after the mess of fur balls we found in our rooms!- Clarissa said.

- But I'm a cat! I cant use a broom!- said Artemis but soon enough Melissa pointed at Artemis and zapped him a mini broom and he was dressed like a janitor- I DON'T LIKE STRIPES! They make me look fat!

- As much fun as this may seem I gotta go to school- Alicia smiled and kissed her aunties goodbye. Once she got in the limousine, she was thinking of a way to get Kyoya to say the truth. She might be happy and everything, but the more time passed, the more she was worried about Kyoya. She was a little afraid of what he could say. H could lie to her, but she knew when he was lying so that wasn't a threat. What she really asked herself, was this love true? Or was it just something that Kyoya wanted for revenge? Huge questions and only one man to answer them.

* * *

- So the arrow turned and stroke you- Tamaki smiled as he was having his usual morning cup of tea with Kyoya.

- See? I can't tell you anything because you use it against me- Kyoya said. He had told Tamaki that he was interested in Alicia in a different way. Of course he didn't tell him that she was a witch since Tamaki would think he was crazy, but he did tell him that he was being chased because of his interest for Alicia.- You're the only one I can trust…..unfortunately.

- Calm down Kyoya- Tamaki laughed- I was only joking. Besides, I am your friend, I'm supposed to support you. So what are you planning now? You can't start a romance since her grandfather could kill you.

"_You have no idea in what way he could kill me_" Kyoya rolled his eyes.

- I don't know, I guess lay low for a while. Till I can sort things out- Kyoya sipped himself some tea.

- Tell me the truth, do you really love her?

- I am sick and tired of hearing that question!- Kyoya grunted- I don't know if this is love since I have never felt a love. I can't compare it to something else. Is there an attraction? Yes! I'm not that much of an insensitive guy as to not feel attracted to that beauty.

- But we are talking about love Kyoya- Tamaki looked at him sternly- A feeling of caring and nurturing for another human being!

- What is love?- Kyoya asked- I can't tell her something like "I love you" because I myself don't even know what this is. I would only be lying to her. I see so many couples say that and in the end its only words that are left in the wind. If I do fall in love, I want to honest with that person. Know for sure that I love her.

- Who would have though? You do have a heart after all- Tamaki smiled.

- I am Human you know- Kyoya smirked- At least I'm not in love with someone who I think of as my daughter.

- I don't know what you're talking about- Tamaki turned red.

- Of course not, Tamaki. You never know about your own feelings- Kyoya rolled his eyes and sipped some tea as Tamaki began ranting and he (as always) ignored him.

* * *

Alicia kept herself away from Kyoya the best she could. She even prevented herself from going to the host club. She sat with Haruhi and the Twins and began talking about other things that could distract her. But every time she would turn, Kyoya was there. Observing her every move, her every pace. _"Odd much! But I think he does that because he cares. That's a step in the right direction!_" Sabrina thought happily.

- My princess! You look rather blemishing this morning- She heard a voice behind her. Alicia turned and saw Nekozawa standing behind her with his crazy outfit and his puppet.

- Oh, Umehito- Alicia smiled- It's nice to see you out of that cave of yours. Why don't you come out more often, and take that ridiculous outfit out.

- I cant, your majesty- Nekozawa looked down- I don't want my enemies discovering.

Everyone believes Nekozawa is afraid of the sun, but in reality he doesn't want his enemies to find him. Umehito Nekozawa has served the Other Realm as one of the most important soldiers. Umehito Nekozawa, with his weird appearance and all, is 135 years old. One of the reasons he disguises himself is to hide that fact, even when he looks like a teenager to mortal eyes.

- Oh, right- Alicia nodded- But I still think that someday you are going to stop hiding and come out as the Umehito Nekozawa I know and met. I remember the first day I met you.

- That wasn't a long time ago, your majesty- Nekozawa was moving his puppet as he talked.

******_Flashback_******

An eight year old Alicia was standing alongside her grandfather in the tower of the Other Realm. She was wearing her usual pink dress that went all the way to the floor and her hair in a low ponytail. Beside her grandfather was with a lot of men, in them were J-Mike, Vic, Travis, and of course Umehito Nekozawa. Looking more handsome than ever in his soldiers' uniform and looking at her grandfather with his radiant blue eyes filled with respect and honor. His Blonde hair pulled back, his skin as white as a diamond and his smile as radiant as the sun.

- Mike- Alicia pulled J-Mike's jacket and whispered- Who is the handsome young man?

- Are you interested in him, Alicia?

- I'm only curious- Alicia smiled as she hit him in the arm.

- That man is Umehito Nekozawa, One of the bravest soldiers I have ever encountered- J-Mike explained softly- He just fought a battle with one of your grandfather's enemies. Right now they are giving him a badge of bravery and commemorating his battle.

- Wow! He must be really brave- Alicia smiled.

- Umehito Nekozawa- Victor Silvermoon spoke loudly- I declare you on of the soldiers of the elite squad. You are to protect the other realm and the Witches Council from all evil.

- I am honored, your Majesty- Umehito bowed and took the badge.

After everyone was celebrating, Nekozawa turned to Alicia who was laughing with Vic. Vic always entertained her with his voice impressions. Nekozawa went to see her and Alicia curtsied politely.

- It's an honor, Sir Nekozawa- Alicia said.

-The honor is mine, Princess Alicia. You are just as beautiful as your mother.

- You knew my mother?- Alicia smiled widely.

- Yes, and I must say, even when she was a mortal, your mother was a complete beauty. I then knew why your father defied his own father to defend his love.

- Thank you Sir Nekozawa. You don't know what it means that someone finally thinks that way of her. She was a great woman!

- Yes, she was. And your father was an admirable man- Nekozawa said- but even when they are not here to protect you, you can be sure I will protect you from any danger. You have my word.

Nekozawa bowed and kissed Alicia in her hand. Alicia smile tenderly and curtsied. From that moment on, they became good friends. Since Nekozawa had to go to the castle to make guard, Awould go out and talk to him for hours about his battles and his adventures in the Other Realm.

- Sir Nekozawa, can I ask you a favor?- Alicia asked one day while they were together.

- Of course, your majesty- Nekozawa smiled.

- Can I call you by your first name? Mike told me that friends call themselves by their first name. And well, I consider you a great friend.

- Nothing would make me happier than hear your sweet lips call me by my name- Nekozawa smiled.

- What is your first name anyway?- Alicia tilted her head confused.

- Umehito. Umehito Nekozawa.

- You can call me Alicia if you like- She smiled.

- I know that is what you would like, but I can't stop being formal with the princess. So I have to call you Your Majesty no matter what- Alicia pouted but Nekozawa only laughed.

******_Ends Flashback_******

- Good times- Alicia smiled- I can't believe you could tolerate me.

- You were fun to be around with- Nekozawa said, he seemed to smile, but his smile looked kind of creepy.

Alicia got up and walked out of the lunch room along with Nekozawa who seemed to follow her like a hawk. She looked at him oddly but continued walking. She walked more and more and he continued to follow her. Suddenly she understood what was going on.

- Grandpapa sent you to spy on me, didn't he?- Alicia smirked.

- No! I like to be around you and…..- Alicia looked at him sternly and he couldn't lie to her, he never could- Alright, he did. But it's for your own safety. You never know what Ootori could be planning.

- Umehito, as much as I thank you what you are doing, there is no need for you to follow me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.

- But….your Majesty….I have a duty to fulfill and…

- No buts!- Alicia stopped him by putting her finger in his lips- You have your classes and I have mine. Plus I know Kyoya is too busy to even notice me. Now go back to your class!

Nekozawa turned around and started to walk away. He tried to turn to explain but Alicia would shut him and point him to his classroom. And so he left like the sad kitten he always looked like. "_Poor Umehito, so tender and amazing. But so weird and extravagant_" she thought as she turned to go to her class but suddenly bumped into something. As she looked up she saw him. Always so stuck up, always sophisticated, that was Kyoya Ootori for you. He looked down at her and smirked.

- Silvermoon- he greeted coldly.

- Ootori- she greeted too.

- I hope you know that no matter what position you may have in this society, you will never stop being a scum! You and your family are nothing but lowlife leaches who deserve to…

- Uh, Kyoya?- Alicia smiled.

- What is it?

- There's no one around- Alicia said raising her eyebrow. Kyoya looked around and confirmed what she had said and only sighed of relief.

- Thank god! I thought I would have died if I didn't kiss those sweet lips of yours- Kyoya smiled as he went down to kiss Alicia's lips gently but soon possessively and fierce. A kiss that left them both wanting more but above all breathless.

- Wow, you did miss me- Alicia smiled jokingly.

- You have no idea what its like to say that I have no feelings for you when I'm burning inside.

- Same goes for me! I don't know if I can hold out much longer,

- I saw you well accompanied by Nekozawa-sempai - Kyoya rose his eyebrow- mind explaining?

- Umehito has been a guard in my family's army for many generations. Grandpapa thought he could follow me and protect me from you. Too bad for him, Umehito is too coward to go against a woman's will, especially my will.

- So you know Nekozawa-sempai from before?

- Yeah, he is a "you know what" that I cant say out loud.

- Like you- Kyoya smirked.

- Well my case is special since I am only half-mortal. My mother was a mortal who fell in love with my father who is a war….that thing!

- I didn't know that- Kyoya opened his eyes widely.

- There are certain things about me you don't know- Alicia smirked and smiled- But enough about me, you gotta tell me how much you need me.

- Should I tell you or demonstrate you?

- Surprise me- Alicia smiled sneakily. And so Kyoya hugged her once more and kissed her as he cooped his hands on her face and she grabbed him by neck and pushed him deeper. Suddenly they heard footsteps and they separated instantly.

- YOU FOOLISH CHILD! You actually think that you will fit in here? You are nothing but a scum!

- The donkey is speaking of ears? You should bite your tongue Ootori!- A couple of girls passed by them and as soon as they left they began to laugh and hug each other again- I gotta get to class. See you later?

- You know I will. Just don't go to the Host Club or else someone could find out something.

- Ok, see you after class in the same room we kissed last time- Kyoya smiled and kissed her gently in her lips as he left.

This was beginning to get weird. But what exactly wasn't weird in Alicia's world. She had forgotten all about asking Kyoya the big question. But she decided to ask him after class. This had to be solved. If he was in love with her, she needed to know. She needed a reason to continue together.

* * *

After school Alicia dashed out of class and went to the room they had agreed to meet. But when she passed the third music room, she heard voices. So she slowly opened the door and saw two people inside. Inside were Tamaki and Haruhi looking strangely at each other.

- So…Sempai….you wanted to talk to me- Haruhi said nervously.

- Yeah- Tamaki was nervous as well- I wanted to tell you something in private.

- So? What is it?

- Um….I wanted to know…..what type of cosplay should we use this Friday?- Tamaki blurted out. Obviously he was way too nervous.

"_Poor Tamaki and Haruhi! They can't even express their feelings. I guess I could help them with that_" Alicia thought smiling and began to chant- Poor couples in love, can't express what they feel, let them be honest so they can seal the deal.

Suddenly they both shivered and Tamaki looked at Haruhi.

- Have you gained weight?- Tamaki pointed at Haruhi's belly.

- Oh my god is that a wrinkle?- Haruhi pointed at Tamaki's face.

- I don't know why, but I have the urge to tell you that you look so sexy even in that boy's uniform.

- And I don't know why I want to say that you look so hot. And you have a nice ass!

"_Oops! Too much honesty! I guess I have to take the spell off_" Alicia thought but suddenly Tamaki turned to Haruhi.

- Haruhi! I can't take it no longer! I know I'm your daddy, but I hope there is a way that you can consider me your daddy and your boyfriend!

- Sempai, I already have a dad, so I guess you could be my boyfriend- Haruhi said openly.

- I really want to kiss you now- Tamaki smiled.

- That makes two of us- Haruhi smiled and they both kissed.

"_I guess I made a god deed today, better take the spell off_" Alicia thought happily and she pointed and the both of them just turned at each other.

- You really think I have a wrinkle?- Tamaki pouted as he ran to a mirror.

Alicia only laughed and left to the other room. A while later Kyoya entered and they hugged.

- What is going on? Haruhi and Tamaki are redder than ever- Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

- I kinda helped them open up and be honest with themselves. And now thanks to that they are a couple- Alicia smiled.

- An honesty spell?- Alicia nodded- so why is Tamaki looking at himself like a nut job at the mirror saying he has a wrinkle?

- Haruhi, in her moment of honesty told him he had a wrinkle and that he had a nice ass. And Tamaki said she was gaining weight and that she looked sexy in her boy's uniform. Comes to show how an honesty spell can backfire sometimes- Alicia shrugged as she smiled.

- My squeaming little witch- Kyoya smiled- You did a good thing. Looks like you do have a heart after all.

- Hey! I'm the nice one here! You're supposed to be the bad guy, remember?- Alicia pouted.

- Oh, I'm the bad guy? Well if I'm the bad guy, then I can do things like this- He kissed her deeply and left her with red lips and this- he kept kissing but went to her neck- and this- he kissed her behind her ear and made her tickle- Seems like I'm a bad guy after all.

- Yep! You're a bad guy since you stole my heart- She joked as she felt Kyoya's lips on her skin and she felt the shivers all over her body.

- As sappy as that sounded, that makes too of us- Kyoya smiled against her skin.

- Kyoya I gotta ask you something before we continue.

- What?- He sounded impatient.

- Do….do you…ugh I'm gonna sound so awkward!...do you love me?

- I can't say- he said turning to see her- I have an attraction for you, but I can't say its love.

Alicia turned down her head and felt the impotency come in her. She didn't know if to expect that or to just kill him.

- So….all of this is for your revenge against my family?- she asked almost indignated.

- No,, well I must admit that at first it was, but as I got to know you…I don't know, something changed. I can't say I'm in love because it's too early for that. Supposedly you need to say that you love someone when you are absolutely sure. And right now….I don't even know if I'm sure. I need time to get used to this, to find my feelings.

- Oh- Alicia sighed, for a moment she thought he didn't love her at all. At least she knew he cared for her and that she liked her. That should be enough, right? But why did it feel like she needed more? Why did she want Kyoya to open up to her and give her his unconditional love just like she did with every kiss? She was being honest about her feelings, what was stopping him?

_**What will happen? Will anyone ever find about the relation they are holding? Will Kyoya ever admit his love or is all this an illusion? And more importantly, will Nekozawa ever leave his costume and become normal? Or will he forever be doomed to use a puppet to talk? **_

_**Find out in the next chapter of this story: Chapter 10:"A jewel from the heart"**_

_A.N. Howdy everyone! Usangie here! I know I take really long but I swear to god it__'s not my fault…..well actually it is but it's only because I have a writers block the size of Mississippi and I get stuck and have a huge head ache. But then I think of waffles and the headache leaves! Ahhhh waffles! Gotta love em! Ok separating from that, I have been stuck on this and that cause of college. BTW that place sucks the life out of people! I swear I have tried many times to use the "Moon Healing Activation" move on my school Principle but its useless….he is human….an evil one, but a human non the less.*sigh*_

_I received a review! That's gotta be worth something! And to that person in particular….THANK YOU! I was begging to loose faith on this FF but thanks to you I can write again! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Loved your power of persuasion! *yawn* its getting late! It's 1 am and I got school tomorrow! COLLEGE! FAIRIES! (gotta stop watching cartoons this late at night, especially fairly odd parents) Gotta book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I can't bear this any longer! I don't own OHSHC nor Sabrina the Teenage witch Characters! THERE! I got that out of my chest

**Chapter 10: A jewel from the heart**

- Your Majesty! Your Majesty!- Nekozawa's voice was heard behind her. Alicia was walking to her usual classes but soon turned around and saw Nekozawa panting in front of her.

- Yes, Umehito? And please call me Alicia here. I know I'm the princess but we are in the mortal realm and I don't want anyone suspecting of my position here.

- Um…Alicia - It was obvious that to him it was hard to call her by her name but so he continued- I have a message for you from the other realm.

- A message?

- Yes but you are going to have to follow me- Nekozawa turned and Sabrina went right behind him. They soon got to a door that read "Boys' bathroom"

- No way! Not going in there!

- But this is the only place you can receive the message.

- A BOYS BATHROOM! Come on Umehito! I can't be seen in there!

- Trust me there is no one inside- Nekozawa opened the door for her and she stepped in with precaution. He was right, there was no one in there. And so he led her to a stall that said "No service" and he opened it. Once they were both inside the stall Nekozawa turned to the toilet- Ok, she is here.

Suddenly a face popped in the toilet water. A familiar face. And Sabrina was sort of surprised.

- MIKE! Oh my golly! What's up? And why are you in a toilet?- she asked a little freaked out.

- Alicia I know I said that if you needed anything I would be there but right now I am the one who needs help- Mike said a little preoccupied.

- What's wrong?

- We need you and Nekozawa to come here to the other realm castle. There has been an emergency and the castle was under attack. Nekozawa is our best soldier but he currently has the job of protecting you. We need him back and we will protect you better here.

- But why? I mean who is doing this?- she asked in horror.

- We have no clue that is doing this. For all we know he is a very powerful warlock and he is attacking with an army every now and then. At first we didn't want to make you worried but we are a little short on warlocks for defense, reason why you and Nekozawa have to come here at once.

- What about Grandpapa? Does he know this?

- Yes, Victor is here now and he is planning the next strategy. But there is something that has me worried.

- Me, isn't it?

- Besides you. We don't know who this warlock is or what powers he may have but you better be on the lookout and be careful. Present an excuse to leave and go back to the mansion. Don't tell anyone about this. Nekozawa, you grab the things from you mansion and go back to Alicia's mansion so you can transport yourself to the other realm.

- But I can't just leave like that! I have many things to do and people to see- Alicia said and immediately thought of Kyoya. He had to know what was going on and the reason why she was leaving.

- Right now the mortals can't be involved. If anyone sees you with a mortal they could be in grave danger. We're risking too much as it is- Mike said serious- Be careful Alicia, and don't do anything impulsive. Like you always do.

- Alright! – Alicia rolled her eyes and suddenly the face disappeared.

Nekozawa turned to Alicia and she looked down at the floor with a serious face. She was in danger and that could mean that so were the people she cared for the most. She was worried for all of them and at the same time she asked herself who the enemy was. She went out of the bathroom and Nekozawa did as he was told and headed to his mansion for weapons while Alicia headed to her home. But before she could she had to do something.

* * *

It was odd of Alicia not to show up in their usual meeting spot. It had been a week after he had told her that he didn't love her. Could it be she wants more out of this? Kyoya shacked his head. He remembered the reason why he had gotten close to her in the first place. Comparing that moment to the one in the present, Kyoya couldn't distinguish what his objective was anymore. He looked to the math class he was taking. It was weird that Tamaki wasn't there. But yet again that dimwit never takes anything serious. He sighed and kept writing when suddenly a boy entered the class and whispered something to the teacher, then the teacher turned to him.

- Ootori- the class teacher called- you have an urgent visit. Go to the chairman's office.

Everyone started mumbling and whispering what the visit could be.

- I bet he won a scholarship for a great university- a boy whispered.

- Maybe he got in trouble and is getting expelled- said another.

Kyoya left the classroom and went to the office. Strange how no one was there. Usually the secretary would greet him, but this time there was no secretary. So he just stepped inside and saw his sister Fuyumi standing with a nervous face.

- Fuyumi? What's wrong? Did Father send you?

- Kyoya, I'm not Fuyumi- she said. Kyoya looked at her as if she had just gone crazy. What did she mean she wasn't Fuyumi? She looked like Fuyumi. But then he remembered something.

- Alicia?- he asked and she nodded. Then she pointed with her finger to her head and her face magically changed into her normal face.

- I'm sorry I came here like this but there is something urgent that has come up. I'm afraid I am going to have to leave Ouran.

- It's ok, we can see each other later or tomorrow- he shrugged but she shook her head.

- You don't understand, I am leaving Ouran for a grand period of time. A war has been let loose in the other realm and I have to be there at my Grandpapa's side.

- But you guys are warlocks! You can vanquish them easily

- I'm afraid not. This new enemy is a warlock as well. And the wars in the other realm are really difficult to fight. A war may last hours, days, months or even years. Depends a lot on the warlock we face. And it seems like the warlock who is facing us has neither a face nor a limit to his power. That is why I need you to stay here and forget about me. The less you are associated with me, the better.

- You're not breaking up with me are you?- he raised his eyebrow and she only looked down-Alicia, you can't do this! You can't leave!

- I must- she said still looking down and her voice dead serious- I'm endangering everyone by staying here.

- I don't care! Screw everyone else! I need you here!

- I'm sorry, but I can't- she got up and dared not to look at Kyoya but he grabbed her by her forearm and turned her around, yet she still looked down.

- You're giving up that easily- he scoffed- you really are weak Silvermoon. And here I thought you were different! I thought you were sure about this.

- What about you Kyoya? You said that you didn't love me! What does it matter that I leave? You don't love me!

- We are not talking about that!- Kyoya rubbed his temples- For god's sake, Alicia! You make things so difficult!

- Think whatever you want! If you want to think of me as a coward, go ahead! It's best you hate me than to not have any feelings at all- She tightened her grip and turned around- I don't know when I will be coming back…

- Don't even bother to come back- he said drily- you have the chance to see if this thing works and you want to leave.

- IT'S NOT BECAUSE I WANT TO! Understand me Kyoya! I am risking everyone's life by being here! I should be leaving with Umehito to the Other Realm but instead I'm here with you! I couldn't leave without telling you why I'm leaving.

- Look, I don't know how to interpret this. I'm confused and I don't know anything anymore.

- I'm sorry Kyoya. But for now, I can't be with you. I'm breaking this!- She ran outside, tears filling her face and Kyoya was left there with a confused face.

Then he felt that stupid wet thing rolling from hid eye to his cheek. This shouldn't have been this way. It should have been the other way around. _He _should have broken up with her. Comes to show how plans always have a turnaround. Somehow he felt weak. He let her get the best of him, he showed her his weakness and yet she ran away. "_I'm risking everyone's life by being here_" she had said. And yet he didn't want her to leave. He knew he couldn't follow her. The Other Real, or so he heard, was a place that prohibited mortals. He could never even pass any portal since he had no witchcraft in him. But he had to devise a plan. Something to go after her. Something to get her back. "_So you can break up with her or to make this work?"_ a voice in his head asked him. He only shook his head and left the school as fast as he could.

* * *

- I'm here!- Alicia said once she got to the mansion. Nekozawa was there already alongside Artemis.

- It took you long enough!- Artemis said.

- I had to take care of things at Ouran- She sighed and rubbed her eyes- can we go now?

- Yes, princess. But we have to have someone guard your interests while you are in the other realm. I already called him in and he is going to support us while we are absent.

- Who is he?

- He isn't important- He shook his head- we have to get going. But before that- He took off his wig and cape, revealing a man in his knight attire and looking more handsome than ever!- It's been a long time since I took this off. But no time for chit chat with now. His majesty is waiting for us

- Grandpapa- she said softly. Everything she did in this world was for him. Every single sacrifice she ever did was for him. And yet it was never enough. Nothing was enough in this world or in any other world that was good enough for Victor Silvermoon. Alicia shook her head and tried to take away that image. Once in the other Realm she saw everyone she had left behind years ago. The same dark Victorian castle surrounded by clouds and giving it an eerie look. All the people buzzing in and out. But this time, faster and with a worried complexion.

-Alicia!- a sexy voice sounded behind her. She turned and smiled.

- Travis! Goodness gracious! It's been a long time!

- How are you? How was your experience in the mortal realm? Artemis! You still are fat!- then he turned and saluted Nekozawa and he saluted as well.

- I have been losing my touch but I blame mortal food! It's too addictive!- the cat complained.

- I liked it! But enough about that, where are the rest of the magnificent seven?

- Vic is with J Mike who went to the king's strategy room for new tactics. By the way, Nekozawa, Victor needs you there stat!- Nekozawa left urgently and left them alone- Well as for myself I have to shift between keeping guard and protecting you.

- And the rest of the witches?

- Todd and Greg are now guarding along with Caitlyn and Lucy. Four witches in the entrance is enough to keep a realm safe…for now.

- Any suspects on who could this grand warlock could be?

- No clue- he shrugged- but he is giving us quite a fight. He seems to have a big grudge against Victor. I know Victor isn't a caramel candy but he could never do anything to anyone if it weren't for a greater good. But your grandfather had a suspect but soon discarded it.

- Who?- she asked raising her eyebrow.

- He said something about Ootori. He said about a boy named Ootori that was roaming you but he soon discarded him since no Ootori has had magical powers since Kyosuke lost to Victor a long time ago.

- But of course Kyoya wouldn't do this!- she stomped angry- Kyoya doesn't even have powers and he has no reason to attack us!

- Wow calm down fierceness!- Travis laughed- it was only a suspicion, not yet an accusation. So you do have feelings for this Ootori kid, huh?

- NO!- she lied- Grandfather would never permit that! Besides…he is the enemy of my family. It's best to keep things separated.

- Well if what you say is true, you should worry about him bothering you. But if you are lying, and I know you are, you have to be careful. This war is going to be the trickiest one yet. Enemies around the corner and sudden attacks to the castle. Your Ootori guy might not have powers, but by being involved with you he is in danger.

- He is in the mortal realm- she turned down serious-He is far from me and any danger.

- But you already were with him! Who knows who could have seen you together? Once they see you with him, that's all it takes for them to grab him.

"_Holy witchcraft_" she thought shocked "_KYOYA_!"

_**A.N.**__ Bonjour dear readers! I have been so focused on so many things I was beginning to think I could never finish this. Plus the writer's block was humongo! I would appreciate that if any of you have ideas or suggestions please tell me so my writer's block won't get the best of me! Anyways, how am i? BUSY! I went to elementary schools and I have to write an essay about each and every subject about how the education blah blah blah kids are demons blah blah blah etc etc etc! Oh and the AnimeCon on march 18-21 and my friend Sakura's birthday plus the anniversary of the school in which I have to make a Maid Café! Yes people this author will dress up as a maid! Wish her luck!_

_Thanks a buhbillion for the reviews! They are the ones that keep me going! Please keep em coming and give suggestions or ideas whatever! I have been also a little slow since I have to update my other fanfics ((btw if you want to see them you are free to do so *nudge, nudge, wink , wink)) Ok I gotta book it! Love Ya! _

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: How can I own OHSHC? Hatori Bisco would have to go crazy, be given a shot of tequila and be high and even then she wouldn't give it to me! So no I can never own OHSHC.

**Chapter 11: A mortal in the Other realm?**

- Kyoya! Tamaki is here to see you- Fuyumi knocked on the door and smiled- I have to go for now, take care of Kyoya. He has been a little…odd this week.

- Odd?- Tamaki looked at her puzzled but Fuyimi was already leaving and he opened the door slowly and opened his eyes widely as he entered- Huh? What is going on?

The room was a complete chaos. Clothes all over and things on the floor. He looked at the messy bed but Kyoya wasn't even in it. He looked all over the room that was completely dark because the curtains were still closed. Then he opened then and heard a moan. He turned around and saw Kyoya in a corner.

- Kyoya, what do you think you're doing?- Tamaki asked curious at Kyoya.

Kyoya was rummaging through his drawer and making a total mess in the process. "_It has to be in one of these drawers_" he thought. He looked up for a second and looked at Tamaki with almost crazy eyes. His hair as completely out of place, he wasn't wearing his glasses and he was still in his pajamas.

- What do you want Tamaki! Can't you see I'm busy?- he said in his eerie and scary voice just like when he just got up.

- You're a complete disaster! Look at yourself! When did you wake up?- Tamaki asked concerned.

- I didn't sleep- Kyoya shrugged and kept looking into the drawer.

- Kyoya! You go straight to bed and sleep! I can't believe you spent a whole night….what were you doing anyways?

- I was looking for something- Kyoya he yawned and Tamaki grabbed him by the shoulders.

- But now you are going to sleep- He pulled him to the bed and Kyoya was looking at him with a death glare- see, if you don't sleep that death glare won't go away. What were you looking for anyways?

-…a pill…- Kyoya mumbled as he was closing his eyes and he soon fell asleep.

- You poor, poor thing- Tamaki patted his head and smiled- She must have left you like this. But I'm sure you two are going to get together soon.

* * *

Alicia kept looking out the window, looking at the clouded sky filled with sadness. "_What could he be doing?"_ she thought "_does he miss me just as much as I miss him? Oh God, how I yearn to be with him!_"

- Hey Alicia! Breakfast is ready- Artemis walked inside the room.

- I'm not hungry- She didn't even look away from the window.

- Come on Alicia! You didn't eat last night and you aren't eating now? –Artemis got on her lap and purred- Maybe petting me will cheer you up.

- Thanks Artemis, but I'm not in the mood- she sighed.

- I know I'm no one to talk here, but maybe if you told me your problems you would feel better.

- I miss…

- Ootori, right?- he deducted and Alicia nodded.

- I know it's wrong, but I love him. He has this mystery and magnetism to him. I fell for him the first instant he looked at me. I knew he hated me and even so I fell in love. Before we came here, I decided to break the relation because I was afraid he would get in danger because of me. He took it the wrong way and thought it was because I didn't want to try to fight against my grandfather. In a certain way he has a point, but he also doesn't want to face his family as well- She sighed once more and scratched Artemis's ears as she looked down on him- What do you think?

- Ahhh, right there! That's the good stuff!

- Artemis? Are you listening to me?

- I'm sorry but you started to scratch my ears and you know I love that- he stretched his legs and stood up in her lap as he looked at her- well if you want my opinion, you should do something about this. You can't live in a relationship hiding from your family. Normally I would tell you to leave that creep but it seems that creep loves you and so do you. If you truly love Kyoya, you should bring him here where it's safer for him. He could be in danger since he has been seen with you.

- Wow Artemis, who would have thought that you were such a good advisor?

- Well you never did ask- he sprung to the floor and got to the food tray- now are you going to eat or not. Cause if you don't I'm gonna eat your food.

- Alright- Alicia chuckled and went to eat some of her poached eggs and green tea along with Artemis who was eating tuna- You know if Haruhi was here she would want some of your fancy tuna.

- Haruhi? That girl who you said dressed up like a guy?

- Yeah. I miss them all. I miss the twins goofing around, Haruhi being so skeptic, Hunny being so cute while Mori so silent. Tamaki being a goof and…Kyoya, being a total idiot- she rolled her eyes and kept eating.

- You still have that crystal ball don't you? You can check on them if you'd like- Artemis rolled with his paws the crystal ball and placed it close to Alicia.

Alicia smiled and grabbed the crystal ball from the floor and looked at it for a second.

- Show me Haruhi Fujioka- She said and soon the ball turned gray as it was forming the image of Haruhi.

_- Dad, I'm off to school!- _Haruhi's voice was heard in the ball.

-_Ok, dear! Be careful!-_That must have been Haruhi's dad.

An image of Haruhi walking down the street and grabbing a bus to get to school was seen. Then she was at the third music room with all the hosts one of them was missing.

_- So what's the situation?- Haruhi asked the rest of the host club members._

_- It seems we have a problem with Kyoya- Tamaki said serious- He has been staying up all night and hasn't even come to the host club in a while._

_- That's weird of Kyo-chan to not come. He is always here making the profits of the host club- Hunny hugged his Usa-chan while looking down._

_- I know- Hikaru said sighing- It's not the same without the shadow king around. _

_- Could be because of her- Kaoru shrugged_

_- Her?- Mori asked._

_- You know, Alicia left a couple of weeks ago and ever since then Kyoya has been like that- Hikaru said with a worried complexion- I wonder why she left._

_- My father told me it was because there were family matters to be arranged in her land. I'm guessing he means America- Tamaki said- Poor Alicia. It must be hard for her to leave Kyoya since they seemed to be very much in love._

- My god! I can't believe Kyoya would suffer because of me- Alicia cried- I thought he would be forgetting me by now.

- Check on Ootori. See how he is doing- Artemis said.

- Show me Kyoya Ootori- Alicia called and the ball turned gray once more and showed an image of a sleeping Kyoya. Comfortable in his bed while his entire room was a chaotic mess.

- So that's how much he is suffering- Artemis said sarcastic.

- Well Tamaki did say that he didn't sleep at night. I'm guessing he is sleeping because of that.

_- DON'T HURT HER!- Kyoya screamed and jumped from his bed as he was sweating cold sweat and breathing heavily. _

Alicia turned to see the ball once more and looked surprised. What was going on?

- _Kyoya! What's wrong?- Fuyumi's voice was heard on the door- I am sick of waiting on the door. I'm coming in!_

_A small scream was heard and Fuyumi was standing next to Kyoya._

_- I thought I told you to not come inside my room!- Kyoya said angry._

_- I am your sister and I'm worried about you! You have been in this room for over a week now and you don't sleep nor eat right. Something is going on here and I want to know what it is._

_- Fuyumi, stop brownnosing in my life. I'm fine. I don't need your help or Tamaki's for that matter. Just leave me alone!_

_- I am not going to leave you! Now tell me what's wrong!_

_- I…I don't know! I have been troubling myself all this week and I don't know why. I know I should forget about many things but my head is troubling me._

_- It's because of that girl- Fuyumi said- Tamaki told me._

_- Remind me to kill him- Kyoya rolled his eyes._

_- He is worried, just like me. I know that you were getting in a dangerous plane here since she is one of the family's mortal enemy, but from what Tamaki told me I truly believe you two have a chance. Oh this is soo romantic!_

_- Women and their romantic ideals- he rolled his eyes once more- I don't know how to I am going to get her back I…._

A knock was heard on the door and Alicia hid the crystal ball under her bed.

- Hey Alicia! I'm here to….- A woman came inside wearing a 18th century dress and her long light burnet hair waving as she walked- Am I interrupting something?

- Not at all Caitlyn! I was just eating! Right Artemis?- Alicia smiled nervous and Artemis nodded as well- SO what's up?

- The gang and I thought you would be bored of sitting here all day and thought you would like to come with us.

- But aren't you all busy with the war and all?

- His majesty has enough guards! J. Michael had to go back to the mortal realms since he had left his job unattended.

- Job? J Mike has a job in the mortal realm?

- While you were living with Victor he had to protect you in the shadows and he couldn't live in the Mortal Realm without money so he took a job. Vic helped him. I couldn't understand what it was, something about a butler.

- I would love to see that- Alicia giggled.

- So are you in?- Caitlyn smiled.

- Alright- Alicia said rolling her eyes and smiling- I guess I do need some time outside.

- You know, we all missed you a lot while you where away- Caitlyn said cheerfully as she walked down the hallway with Alicia under her arm.

Artemis inspected so that no one was around and once clear he closed the door and rolled the ball out.

- Show me Kyoya Ootori- he said. And the ball showed him Kyoya and Fuyumi once more.

- _So what are you planning? You can't just sit here and do nothing- Fuyumi said as she tried to get everything back in the drawers with no luck._

_- I don't really know- Kyoya shrugged as he drank a bit of juice- I thought I had one but it failed and I have to make another one fast._

_- I hope you know what you're dealing with- Fuyumi said sternly- I hear the Silvermoon's are powerful people._

"You have no idea_" Kyoya thought._

_- If I have to defy Victor Silvermoon, then I will! I don't care what it takes! _

- I really hope you keep that attitude up kid- Artemis said as he rolled the ball back under the bed- cause if you face Victor, he is bound to kill you. Especially when he thinks you're the one responsible for the war.

* * *

Kyoya made Fuyumi leave since he knew her husband must have been looking for her and he was sitting in the middle of his room with that same glass of juice and sitting it as he thought of a way to get Alicia back. But why was it so important to him to get her back? A part of him questioned this and even restrained him. "_You're in love dumbass! Live with it_!" a voice in his head sounded.

- Oh god, I'm in love with my mortal enemy- he sighed and laid in the floor. As he was there something caught his eye. Something was sparkling under the bed and he took it out.

It was the pill he was looking for. "_That's a transportation pill, great for quick escapes_" Alicia had said "_The transportation pill can be used by both mortals and magical beings_."

The transportation pill.

This was the key to get to Alicia.

- Take me to where Alicia Silvermoon is!- He yelled and threw the pill to the floor.

Smoke filled the room and he suddenly saw green. A field. Where was he?

* * *

Alicia was wearing her usual pink dress with frills that she always used on a regular basis and was walking along the town with her friends, Caitlyn, Greg, Todd, and Lucy. She smiled at all the citizens of the town and they were always very nice to her. They all went to a countryside hill where they would rest under a tree.

- Ah….this is nice!- Todd smiled as he closed his eyes.

- You're a big lazy ass- Greg punched him in the arm- we're here to protect the princess remember?

- Don't worry guys!- Alicia smiled- You can relax as well. Just enjoy the outside world while you can before the war begins to make us stay inside.

- True as it may be we still need to be on guard for anything suspicious- Caitlyn said sternly.

- Chill down Caity!- Lucy smiled widely and tapped Caitlyn in the shoulder- I know you're the most responsible of us four but you seriously need to take a break every once in a while.

- Excuse me for trying to do my job and protect the princess- she rolled her eyes.

- It's Ok Caitlyn- Alicia chuckled- I want you guys to enjoy this along with me. I did need some company.

- It must be difficult for her- Todd whispered to Greg- She looks like she really misses him.

- Yeah- Greg whispered back- who would have thought she would end up falling in love with _him_.

- Uhhh guys! We can hear all that you're saying- Lucy yelled to them- talk about little conspicuity.

Suddenly there was a smoke that appeared in the middle of the field. And a body appeared lying on the floor. At first they didn't know who it was but suddenly Alicia knew perfectly who it was.

- Kyoya!- She ran to him but Caitlyn stopped her.

- No princess! It could be dangerous- she was grabbing her forearm.

- Caitlyn please let me see him! I need to….

- Alicia? Are you here?- Kyoya's voice was heard and She turned around.

But before she could even respond, Greg and Todd had grabbed him. Lucy suddenly had a light come out of her hand. The light was one of her special abilities. If a person was touched by her light they would fall immediately.

- Name yourself, intruder!- Lucy said a little roughly and putting the light close to Kyoya.

- Kyoya Ootori- He said- I'm looking for Alicia Silvermoon.

- Kyoya!- Alicia got off the grip of Caitlyn and ran towards Kyoya- You two let him go this instant!

- But princess…- Greg began but was interrupted by her.

- I said let him go!- once they let him go Alicia went to hug him- You big idiot! What were you thinking? Coming to the other realm is dangerous!

- I couldn't let you go- Kyoya hugged her as well- Alicia, my life is hell without you. I can't think straight anymore because all I can think of is you. I fought against my better judgment and my name and I don't care what happens I want to be with you.

- I love you Kyoya- Alicia cried.

- I love you too Alicia- Kyoya grabbed her chin- it may have taken me too long, but I am here now.

Alicia went to kiss him and he received the kiss with open arms. They kissed passionately and tenderly. A yearning long kiss that demonstrated how much they missed each other. Ah great aawww was heard from her friends and she giggled.

- HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!- a voice was heard behind them.

Standing behind them was Nekozawa, J Michael, Vic, and many other solders.

- What is the meaning of this?- Victor came from behind the rest looking at Alicia and Kyoya.

No more running, no more hiding. Alicia rose from where she was and looked at her grandfather with a determined look.

- What you see Grandpapa. I am in love with Kyoya Ootori. I won't let him go just because you don't want us to be together.

- You truly are the black sheep of the family. What else is expected from a stupid half mortal?

Alicia looked at him with a hardened look in her eyes. This had gotten too far.

- I don't care what you think anymore. I am sick and tired of trying to get to your good side. I have done everything you have asked me ever since I was a child. I have done the extreme so you can think of me as more than a wretch but you never showed any interest. Tell me Grandpapa, do you even care for me? Don't you love me?

- How can I love the daughter of a mortal?

- But I am the daughter of your only son as well. I am the daughter of Edward and I am your grandchild!

- Edward stopped being my son when he married that mortal. He is nothing of me. You are nothing to me. You shall pay for deifying my word. Grab the boy and lock him in the dungeon. As for this little traitor, lock her up in her room. You are not to leave your room until I dictate your sentence.

- But your Majesty….- Caitlyn tried to defend but Victor made her stop.

- Do as I tell you- he ordered and looked at Alicia- if you thought your life was miserable now, you have no idea what a living hell I am going to make it.

_**Will Kyoya be able to be free once more? What's going to happen to him? What Is Alicia going to do about it? Who is the real person behind the war? These and many more questions will resolve in the next chapter of this story: **_

_**Chapter 12: Prisoners of the heart**_

_A.N. Konichiwaaa people! Usangie here! Bringing you the most waited chapter of this fic. I noticed I always leave my chapters with cliff hangers and a friend asked me why. The truth is that I love cliffhangers because it keeps you guys wanting more. For as a silly as that might have sounded. I am right now on a vacation of two weeks so my updating is slow plus I am planning not only this fic but many more as well. That's the problem with making too many fics. But I just love to write them all and give you guys different story lines for different hosts. _

_What can I say about the reviews! They were wonderful! I seriously love reviews…just as much as cake! Especially one that I have been waiting for SUCH A LONG TIME from a dear friend of mine, And I want you guys to keep em coming! Oh and if you have ideas, suggestions, comments you know where to put em! :* gotta book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


End file.
